Switched
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This is set 20 years after they graduate Hollywood Arts and Tori and Jade haven't seen each other since. They have both progressed on in the careers and have children but it isn't until they discover their Daughters were switched at Birth that they find each other again. Eventual Jori.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I'm not sure starting a new fan-fic is a good idea but this idea came to me just before I was about to go to sleep and I couldn't let it go. I hope you like it. Just a heads up it is set 20 years after they graduate High school and there will be Jori romance in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Mom! Wake up, you've got to take me and Patrick to school" A young girl said as she shook her mother awake. Jade West rolled over in her sleep and groaned.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be late… the big field hockey game is today" Jennifer said whilst still trying to shake her mother awake. Jade shot up.

"Sorry, Jennifer… Is your brother awake?" Jade asked as she stepped out of bed.

"No, but I made waffles" Jennifer smiled a sweet smile.

"Okay, honey. I'll be ready in a minute" Jade told her daughter before rushing to the bedroom next door to wake up her thirteen year old son Patrick.

"Come on Patrick, it's time for school" Jade called. Her son mimicked her previous motions and just groaned.

"I don't want to go to school mom; can't I just pull a sicky?" He complained. As she drew his curtains causing the light to come in the room, Jade laughed at her son. He was like her in so many ways it warmed her heart.

"No… Get up!" Jade demanded. The raise of the now 38 year Old's voice was enough to wake him up Jade left the room so that they could both get ready for their equally busy days.

* * *

Downstairs Jennifer West was reading a gossip magazine and drinking a glass of orange juice. Jennifer was fifteen years old and went to an expensive high school in Hollywood called; Stormer High. It was in their area and since it had opened a few years ago had very high achievement rates.

"Ooh, thanks sweetie" Jade said noticing the coffee had been poured for her and that her eldest daughter had made each of them breakfast.

"No problem mom, I love cooking" Jennifer gushed.

"What did I do to deserve a daughter as great as you?" Jade asked hugging her daughter. Moments later her youngest child walked in wearing his shirt on back to front.

"Come here you!" Jade said sorting his shirt out then ruffling his brown hair. You could tell straight from looking at Patrick West that he was his mother's son. He had the same pale skin and the same emerald eyes. They were alike in many other ways too. He wasn't a morning person like she wasn't; even when he was a baby he would sleep through most of the morning keeping his mother awake all night. Jade's daughter Jennifer didn't resemble her very much. Although both of them had brunette hair Jennifer's was a much lighter shade. Jennifer had big brown eyes and was very tall.

The drive up to the high school was very active. Jade liked to have music playing loudly in her car and she and Jennifer would sing along in the front seats. Patrick liked to do his own thing though so he usually would keep himself to himself.

"Here we are kiddo's" Jade said as they pulled up outside the school.

"Good luck at your game tonight, Jenn and Patrick be good!" Jade said to her children before waving them off and driving off to work.

* * *

**That same morning:**

"Alex, wake up or you'll be late" Tori said banging on her fifteen year old daughter's bedroom door. Tori heard a cushion being thrown at the door.

"You have ten minutes Alex Vega!" Tori warned her daughter before heading downstairs to make pancakes for breakfast. Ten minutes later Alex arrived down stairs wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt with a bands name scrawled across the front.

"Mm, pancakes. Thanks Mommy" Alex said digging in.

"Since when do you call me mommy?" Tori teased her only daughter. She and Alex had the kind of special bond Tori had always wanted to have with her daughter. Alex had beautiful long brunette hair and sweet green eyes. Her skin was extremely pale which had always worried Tori when she was growing up. She'd thought for a while that she'd not been feeding her enough milk or giving her the right nutrients but a talk with her mother soon put her straight and Tori stopped worrying. Tori had fell pregnant at the age of twenty three and had been doing the whole mom thing by herself as Alex' father wasn't around.

"Have you got anything special going on at school today?" Tori asked her daughter.

"Umm, yeah… I've got a science fair. It's going to be awesome" Alex explained. Tori smiled. Alex loved science and she was a straight A student in all of her classes even though she could be little bit rebellious sometimes Alex Vega always found a way to study.

"What's your experiment?" Tori asked. Alex froze and stared at her plate.

"You can tell me" Tori reassured her.

"It's a DNA experiment" Alex replied. Tori lifted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mom don't get mad but I did some snooping and I found three possible matches for my biological father and I got DNA from all of them" Alex admitted, Tori gave her daughter a warning look.

"Please mom, let me do this… I think I can win" Alex persuaded her.

"How did you get their DNA?" Tori questioned.

"You don't want to know mom" Alex said. Tori decided to drop it for now and carried on with their usual morning routine.

* * *

Alex looked over her experiment in confusion after testing each piece of DNA from her three possible fathers. None of them were a match, which was odd. Alex was sure that at least one of these men had to be her real dad.

"Hey, A" Tori said as she arrived at her daughters test station at school after a hard day in the music studio.

"Mom. Who's my real dad?" Alex asked.

"Don't you know that already, honey?" Tori asked looking over her daughters work. All three of them said they were not her father.

"He's supposed to be your dad" Tori told the teenager handing her a photo of one of the men. Ryan Adams.

"Mom… was I adopted?" Alex asked, her green eyes filling up with tears.

"Of course not honey, I have the stretch marks to prove it" Tori reassured her giving her a big bear hug. Alex took out her testing stuff and pulled out a strand of Tori's hair.

"What are you doing A?" Tori wondered, holding her head where she'd pulled the hair out.

"The results should be back any minute" Alex said waiting and watching carefully,

Both of them stared blankly at the results;

"**These two are not biologically related". **

"But…" Tori said reading the results in confusion.

* * *

They went to see a genetic counselor who confirmed the results from Alex's science experiment that she had ironically earned an A for.

"I'm sorry you are not the biological mother of Alex Vega" The genetic counselor told Tori during their meeting.

"It appears there had been some sort of mistake at the hospital and your baby was switched at birth" The lady explained.

"Do you have any idea who my real parents are?" Alex asked. Since they'd found out the fifteen year old had been very sad and distant and had barely come out of her room.

"Yes, and we use the word biological not real" The lady told her.

* * *

Two weeks later they were back in that same office when the other family walked in.

"Alex this is Jennifer" The counselor introduced the two and before she could introduce the mothers they had already recognized each other.

"Jade?" Tori wondered.

"Tori?" Jade asked.


	2. Oatmeal Raison

**A/N: I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter. Thank you for your lovely reviews and favorites and follows. I'm sorry to those of you who thought that the first chapter was rushed, I do plan on showing the direct reactions of both family's to the news and to those of you who said it reminded you of the ABC Family's Switched at Birth, I got my inspiration from the show but I plan on telling this story different so don't worry I'm not going to copy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

Chapter One: Oatmeal Raison

Tori paced around her living room as Trina talked on the other line of the phone. As soon as they'd found out Tori had called Trina in a fit of tears because she'd been raising someone else's baby without even realizing it. Now that they knew who the family were it didn't make things any easier.

"How could I not have known?" Tori asked hysterically.

"Because you trusted the doctors… and you'd been in labor for 48 hours... it's not your fault Tori" Trina reassured her on the phone.

"But Trina… I knew Jade… I knew what she looked like and still I didn't make the connection!" Tori reminded her sister. Trina sighed.

"Look Tori… it could have happened to anyone and they probably wouldn't have noticed either even if they'd known Jade… you didn't notice because you weren't looking for Jade in your kid you were looking for you… It's not like she bares no resemblance to you." Trina disagreed.

"I guess you're right, Trin" Tori sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Trina boasted, Tori smiled at her sister's confidence. Tori admired her sister because even after all these years she still managed to be confident and still auditioned for things after all the rejection still went and tried her best.

"So how's your family?" Tori queried.

"Oh there fine. Mike got promoted at work last night and the twins are out in the yard finger painting… the baby's fine too" Trina said and Tori imagined her sister was holding her pregnant belly right now.

"That's good, send Kyle and Kevin my love" Tori said before hanging up.

"Hey mom" Alex said as she walked inside the living room after school that day.

"Hey, Alex. How was school?" Tori asked. Alex shrugged and threw her keys aside.

"It was okay" She shrugged.

"The West family are coming over tonight" Tori informed her daughter. Ever since they found out Tori had been treading lightly on the situation as she didn't want to upset Alex any further. After they found out they'd been raising the others child neither Jade nor Tori had any idea what to do about it. They'd left it a few weeks before getting back in contact to allow their children to get used to the whole thing.

"Whatever" Alex mumbled heading up to her room and slamming her door. Alex wasn't exactly taking the whole situation well, she'd always felt like something was missing and had figured it was because she didn't know who her father was but she'd never imagined that her mother wasn't actually her mother.

* * *

"I think this is it" Jade announced looking at the address she'd written on a napkin. Patrick was sitting in the back playing on his Ps3 and barely looked up and Jennifer was in the passenger seat staring out the window.

"Wow that's a great house" Jennifer beamed. The house was a two storied house with flowers on the windows. The front yard had yellow daisy's growing in various places. There were rose bushes by the front door and a stone path leading the way.

"Yep, This is Vega's house all right" Jade muttered. Jennifer glared at her mother and hopped out the door.

"Come on, Patrick... We have to meet the fairy princess" Jade told her son.

"Mom. She's not _really _a fairy princess" Patrick said as they got out if the car.

"Well no but she sure acts like one" Jade commented.

"When did you know this lady?" Patrick responded. Jade tilted her head back and seemed to be lost in thought as they walked up the street.

"Uh... twenty years ago..." Jade guessed.

"That's a really long time" Patrick said his eyes wide.

Feeling nervous Jennifer West rang the doorbell, about two minutes later Tori Vega answered the door with a mixing bowl in one hand and smiled at them.

"Come in" Tori greeted. Slowly and reluctantly Jade followed her children, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about all of this. It was bad enough finding out that she'd been raising another child for fifteen years and she hadn't suspected a thing let alone that her child had been raised by none other than Tori Vega, a girl who'd she hadn't really had the best of relationships. By that she'd always kind of tormented Tori a little, Jade was still unsure to this day why she had done that.

"I'm making cookies" She informed them as she walked them to the kitchen.

"What kind?" Jennifer asked excited.

"Oatmeal raisin, it's Alex' favorite" Tori declared.

"Can I help? I love cooking" Jennifer asked. Tori smiled.

"Sure."

"Mom! can you proof read my Spanish assignment" Called a voice from upstairs followed by rushed footsteps cascading down the stairs. As the teenage girl got to the kitchen she froze. Jade stared at the fifteen year old in awe. Even though they'd met once before it was still a shock to see the resemblance in each other.

"Oh..." Alex stammered staring at the women who was supposed to have raised her all of a sudden she felt misplaced in her own home.

"Hi, Alex" Jade said holding out her hand, Alex shook Jade's hand cautiously then backed away.

"I'll come back later" She lowered her voice and looked at the floor.

"Alex, why don't you stay and get to know Patrick, Jade and Jennifer" Tori suggested. Alex shrugged and sat down at the table not really wanting to do what her mother had suggested but knew she should do.

"Jennifer do you want to place the mix on the tray?" Tori asked handing the girl the mixing bowl. Jennifer smiled and took the tray.

"Thanks" Jennifer beamed. Like her Switched buddy... Jennifer was taking the news kind of hard but she knew their was not a lot she could do about it and despite her mother not actually being... well her mother she was kind of glad she'd had Jade as a mom and she loved her little brother regardless of whether they were biologically tied or not.

"Do you have a TV?" Patrick asked Tori who just laughed at his remark.

"Yeah, Alex will show you... won't you Alex?" Tori announced then shot Alex a warning look. Alex rolled her eyes and lead Patrick to the living room.

"What a fine young lady you raised there, Vega" Jade chimed in. Tori smiled.

"Yeah".

* * *

The cookies were ready twenty minutes later, Tori had placed them on the coffee table in the living room where she'd let the children get to know each other better. She and Jade were in the kitchen.

"So... other than the obvious what's your life been like this past twenty years?" Tori asked.

"Well... I've published three screenplay's that have received good responses from the media..." Jade said.

"That's good" Tori praised as she broke apart a cookie.

"Yeah, so... what about you?" Jade turned the question around.

"I work for a music company. I did publish my own album but when I helped with it, I ended up falling in love with the other aspects of it. I'm an Artist Manager" Tori told her.

"Cool" Jade said for lack of a better word.

"Tell me more about your family" Tori changed the subject. Jade smiled as she seemed to think of her two kids.

"Well, Jennifer is the sweetest girl... and Patrick's a bit on the messy side." Jade answered.

"What about their father... your husband?" Tori asked not sure if she'd said the wrong thing.

"His name was Thomas... He died three years ago" Jade went quiet and her face was pale.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Tori said placing her hand on Jade's who removed it after a second or two.

"We were divorced at the time actually... I mean I obviously still cared but I didn't lose a great love or anything..." Jade stated a bit viciously. Tori's face went red, she hadn't meant to say the wrong thing.

"How did Patrick and Jennifer take it?" Tori asked sympathetically. She hoped that Jade wouldn't mind her being sympathetic towards the kids.

"As well as to be expected I guess" Jade sighed.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **


	3. The Talk

**A/N: Again thank-you for your reviews, I couldn't do it without your support. I think you'll be happy to know that Cat's in this chapter, Hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Victorious or it's wonderful Characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Talk

Cat sighed. Jade had taken the day off of work to meet her at costa.

"Wow, that's intense" Cat said, eyes wide after Jade had finished telling her about her situation. Jade nodded in agreement, it was a lot to take in.

"It certainly is that" Jade agreed. She took a sip of her coffee and stared into it as if it was about to tell her something.

"How is Jennifer taking it?" Cat wondered.

"I'm not quite sure. We all went to Tori's house the other day and she was chatting away to Tori… I kind of felt replaced actually… Alex barely uttered a word to me" Jade filled in her oldest and best friend Cat Shapiro.

"Give her time… This is big for her, for all of you. Alex was raised by Tori I'm sure she'll get there eventually…" Cat assured her.

"How are Robbie and the kids?" Jade asked, desperately wanting the conversation to end. Cat beamed and looked excited.

"They're great! Leo's walking now and Miranda lost another tooth, she got a dollar from the tooth fairy… Nina has a boyfriend, he's really cute actually… and you know what Charlie's like, a little menace" Cat's face lit up as she explained the events that had happened this week.

"That's good, at least someone's life is good" Jade groaned.

"You'll get there in the end, don't worry… there hasn't been a situation that Jade West hasn't been able to pull herself through" Cat reminded the former Goth.

"I know. I just don't really know how to get there yet and it really frustrates me, you know?" Jade complained. Cat shot Jade a look.

"Come on, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out… talk to Tori about it, she is going through the exact same thing" Cat reminded her.

"You're right" Jade realised. Cat smiled.

"Yep, I didn't become an advice columnist for nothing" Cat boasted.

"How is that job of yours?" Jade asked.

Cat gave advice for a newspaper that was run by a radio station that Cat co-hosted a Saturday night show with her former babysitting buddy; Sam Puckett.

"Great, the media loves us!" Cat proclaimed using her old endearing voice she'd used all through high-school. She'd grown up a bit since high-school (well she was like thirty-seven and a half) sometimes she would revert to her old ways.

"anyway, I've got to go… mouths to feed, advice to give and all that" Cat announced picking up her things and getting ready to leave. They hugged goodbye then headed in their separate directions. when Jade got in her car she decided to follow Cat's advice… if thousands of people took it, why should she be different?

* * *

"Jade" Tori seemed to be shocked as she answered her front door.

"Vega" Jade countered, not as intimidatingly as she'd have done in high school but very much up there.

"Are you going to let me in?" Jade wondered.

"Yeah, sorry" Tori mumbled stepping aside to let Jade in.

"So I spoke to Cat today and…" Jade was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"You spoke to Cat?" Tori's face lit up. "How is she? I miss that red-head" Tori looked sad.

"She's fine… she has four kids… we're both the god mothers of each other's children" Jade told Tori.

"I haven't seen her in seventeen years" Tori sighed.

"Seventeen years?" Jade was shocked.

"Yeah… we tried to keep in touch but I suppose life got in the way" Tori explained.

"Well she's coming over for dinner on Friday night if you and Alex want to come?" Jade offered. Tori smiled.

"Thanks".

"So… about what I was going to say… Cat and I were talking and she suggested I talk to you… since, well you're… in this situation too" Jade explained. Tori offered a warm smile and they headed to her living room.

* * *

Jade and Tori sat on the black leather couch in Tori's living room for what seemed like a century. The living room was small and cosy, the floors were wooden and the walls had brown wallpaper with black flowers on them. Tori also had a 14 inch flat screen TV placed directly in front of he living room couch.

"Alex hasn't exactly been the same since we found out." Tori breaks the silence. Jade says noting letting Tori continue.

"She barely even leaves her room, unless she has to. Our car rides are silent... It's unusual for her, she usually talks a lot, a mile a minute" Tori admits her head hung low as she shared at her hot coffee, suddenly she wished it was wine... but it was only half two in the day.

"Oh really? Tell me more about her" Jade says, suddenly feeling conflicted. She wanted to know more about the daughter she'd missed out on raising yet she felt guilty because regardless of DNA, Jennifer was _her _daughter.

"She works really hard, she's never failed a class in her life... She loves science mostly. Actually that's how and why we found out about the Switch" Tori described her daughter with fire in her eyes.

"What happened?" Jade wondered, concerned.

"Well Alex'... well I guess, Jennifer's father" Tori stopped in her tracks and looked at Jade unsure if she'd said the wrong thing but Jade gave her a nod and she continued.

"Well, he left whilst I was pregnant. Alex wanted to know more about him, like who he was... I just couldn't bring myself to tell her and so she went searching and I suppose she found out through Trina and Andre who her father could possibly be, there were three possible matches according to her... she had a science fair and some how she managed to get their DNA and create a testing station to see who was a match but when her search was empty she pulled out a strand of my hair and there it was in front of us..." Tori looked sad as she described the events.

Jade placed a hand on Tori's shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better, Tori smiled.

"So how is Jennifer taking it?" Tori asked, changing the subject.

"Actually better than what you'd expect. It worry's me actually" Jade sighed.

"Have you talked about it?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. When we found out we were at her field Hockey game. I got the call and missed her winning shot and felt guilty enough about that. She ran up to me excited and happy and it broke my heart knowing I had to tell her this bad news... She looked sad at first, then she hugged me and said we should meet the other family but she and I were still mother and daughter. It was like she was the parent and not me" Jade explained.

"How about your son, Patrick?" Tori questioned. Jade smiled.

"He just saw it as gaining another sister" Jade told her, Tori smiled. That was sweet.

"So Jenn's Bio-Father?" Jade quizzed Tori.

"His name was Ryan, we'd been together for a year or two... He was distant when I got pregnant and by the time I was six months pregnant he was gone" Tori sighed.

"He sounds like a douche, You didn't need him though. I'm guessing, no one needs a guy like that?" Jade tried to sound sympathetic. Since she'd become a mother it was easier for her to sympathize... It hadn't always been though, during her teens especially. She'd been a bit of a nightmare. Tori laughed.

"No but it would have been easier to have someone there during labor and the first few weeks of parenting" Tori admitted.

"Wait... You were alone during labor?" Jade asked, shocked. Even she couldn't have done it alone.

"Yeah. I was at least a week early and when my waters broke my parents were on a cruise, since they'd been child free for a while and all. Then Trina, she didn't pick up the phone so... yeah I was alone" Tori remembered.

"That sucks" Jade said giving Tori a hug without thinking.

"So tell me more about Thomas" Tori said as she pulled away.

"We were happily married for at least six years of the ten years of our marriage. He was kind of an addict but not just on one thing. He was addicted to drugs, alcohol and gambling and so after a while I didn't want him around me or the kids so I moved in with Cat for a while and divorced him, then we all moved to where we live now... He died of an overdose two years after our divorce" Jade explained. It was Tori's turn to comfort Jade this time and she hugged her tightly. They'd both had it bad.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought about the chapter, As always reviews are very much welcomed :) **


	4. Let's be teens again

**A/N: I was so focused on the idea for the second half of this chapter that I fell down the stairs and spilled coke everywhere :( My head hurts, Oh well on with the Chapter... Trina and Cat make an appearance and I'm planning on Adding Beck and Andre into the story at some point so those of you who are looking forward to that, I'm promising that you will. Once again thank you for your support on this Chapter, I'm trying to update everyday but I can't promise I'll always be able to that... Luckily for you I've not been sleeping properly so I've had more time to work on this story... Anyway Enough of me talking and possibly boring you? Here it is, Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Let's be teens again

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Alex asked as she approached her mother in the living room. Jade had left an hour ago and Alex had just come home from school.

"Of course you can, Alex" Tori said putting the television on mute. Alex sat on the couch and looked at her mother.

"What's up?" Tori asked, concerned.

"Do you still love me?" Alex quietly asked. Tori held her arms out for a hug and Alex accepted the hug reluctantly.

"Of course I do, Alex. You are _my _daughter! Nothing will change that, just like Jennifer is always going to be Jade's daughter. What we're doing now is simply getting to know everyone, I'm sure you have questions for Jade about your biological family… This situation is hard on _all _of us but Alex it doesn't change anything" Tori reassured her as she hugged her tightly.

"I look like her, don't I?" Alex asked suddenly as she pulled away. Tori nodded.

"You sure do, you're lucky… You are very pretty" Tori said, smiling. She took a strand of Alex's hair.

"You got her beautiful hair" Tori commented. Alex smiled.

"But do you know what else?" Tori added. Alex shook her head.

"What?" Alex asked.

"There are parts of me in you too… Since I was lucky enough to raise _you_, you developed parts of my personality too… You are talkative and kind and sweet… when you want to be that is" Tori said, chuckling a little.

"Come on; let's eat out tonight… anywhere in mind?" Tori asked, picking up her handbag and car keys from the wooden coffee table. Alex nodded.

"Can we go to Aunt Trina's?" Alex asked. Tori giggled; "I'll have to call her first, but sure" She said.

Alex had a really good relationship with her Aunt. Trina may have been a bit… annoying during High-School but now she was a bit more bearable. She had two little boys who were six years old and a loving husband, and she was pregnant with a little girl now. Trina's husband was a lawyer and Trina worked as a sales consultant, advising her clients on what they should wear. She still managed the time to go to auditions every now and again and even though she got rejected 9 out of 10 times she still went back for more.

* * *

"Hey, there's my little sis and my beautiful niece" Trina greeted as she answered the door. Trina was seven months into her pregnancy and was very big.

"Hey Trina, Alex wanted to come here for dinner" Tori explained as they walked on through. Kyle and Kevin were in Trina's living room playing a game on the X-Box. They had blonde hair like their father, and cute baby faces. They had Trina's determination when it came to certain things like right then they were both determined to win. Alex came and sat in-between the two. She leaned on the sofa and without Kyle realizing it managed to steal the controller away. They were playing a racing game and Alex managed to get Kyle's player from 5th place to first place in a couple of minutes, winning the game without a problem, Alex had a smirk on her face as her two cousins looked at her in amazement.

"And that's how you do it boys" She told them as she walked away happy.

Alex walked over to where Trina and Tori were in the kitchen. Trina was on her land line ordering a Pizza, she rarely cooked but that was because of her bad cooking experience's during her teen years. Trina smiled at her niece as she noticed her sitting next to Tori and taking a grape out of the fruit bowl on the table.

"So, I hear you've been giving your mother a hard time" Trina commented as she ended the phone call, having just ordered a 20-inch Pizza. Alex hung down her head in shame. She knew she'd been difficult lately but she hadn't thought that it could be hurting Tori's feelings.

"Sorry, mom" Alex said, as she turned to face Tori. For some reason when Trina was around it made Alex feel a little bad about whatever bad thing she'd done recently.

"It's okay, Alex" Tori smiled.

"So what's Jade like?" Trina asked Alex. Of course she knew from when she'd known her in high-school and from what Tori had told, her but she wanted to hear what Alex thought of her.

"Um. I'm not really sure…" Alex admitted, she hadn't exactly bothered to talk to jade those two times that she'd met her. Scared that she'd find out that her birth mom was this great woman that she'd missed out on or to find out she was horrible… she didn't want to find out that her mother wasn't a nice person. Trina raised her eyebrow.

"Alex, I know that you don't want things to change between you and Tori. It's been the two of you for so long… but you need to at least try with Jade, you might actually like her… and then theirs Jennifer, it might be nice to talk to Jennifer" Trina said, managing to make her niece think.

Alex thought for a minute before getting up to answer the door that had just been knocked on. It was the Pizza guy when she'd answered and since Trina had paid by card there was, no need to pay him and Alex didn't feel like giving him a tip so she slammed the door.

"Pizza's here!" Alex called carrying it in to the kitchen. The boy's looked up and followed the pizza with their eyes before racing into the kitchen for some pizza; they were both big fans of food.

"Calm down, boy's!" Trina demanded as she opened the pizza and placed three slices on two plates. "Now, eat it nicely!" Trina warned before handing each of them a plate.

* * *

The day's till the weekly dinner with Cat's family flew by fast. Jade and Cat had been doing this ever since she'd moved into her current house after living with Cat for a short time after her divorce. Cat lived just two blocks away from where Jade lived and they both took it in turn to host their weekly Friday night dinners. They sometimes Had Beck round for them too but only when he was in town, considering he was a very busy Actor and had to travel a lot.

Jade was hosting tonight and since she'd invited Tori and Alex she was feeling a little nervous. This would be the first time that they would see her house. Jade's house was Victorian styled on the outside and she'd mainly wanted it because of the rumors that it was haunted but when that turned out to be untrue she'd been very disappointed. The inside of it was very modern like, with wooden flooring a kitchen and living room combined. Two bathrooms, one upstairs and one Downstairs. The bedrooms were fairly sized too. Instead of there being one tiny room there was two medium sized rooms and one large one with a balcony over looking the back garden. (Jade's room)

"You came home late last night, that's unlike you" Jade commented as her daughter came downstairs.

"Sorry" Jennifer apologized, hanging her head down in shame.

"You'd better be! I'm going to let you off this time but next time I won't go so easy on you and you'll finally understand what Grandma means when she say's I used to be an Ice Queen!" Jade warned, putting a little bit of fear into her fifteen year old but not too much so that it could count as harsh.

"I'm sorry mommy! I won't do it again" Jennifer promised using a baby voice as she hugged her.

"You're not a baby, Jenn. Have you done your homework?" Jade asked. Jennifer nodded.

"Yeah" She said.

"Okay, Cat's family should be here soon and so will Tori and Alex. Make sure you and Patrick are on your best behavior!" Jade warned.

"Yes, mom!" Jennifer said, walking up stairs to her room.

"Mom" Patrick's voice calls from behind her, she jumps not having noticed him coming into the room.

"Yes?" Jade asks turning to face the thirteen year old.

"When is Charlie going to be here?" He asks eagerly.

"Any minute, make sure you behave when everyone gets here!" Jade said. He nodded.

Charlie, Cat and Robbie's son was a year younger than him and they got on really well. They were best friends and were inseparable but when they were together all hell broke loose as they were very hyperactive.

"Yes mom, I promise" He said batting his eyes, pretending to be an angel. He then ran off for his bedroom upstairs.

Suddenly the doorbell went and Jade walked over to it but before she could get there the doorbell was pressed again several times. She hurried over to answer before it could be rang a forth time. Quickly she opened the door to reveal Robbie holding the baby, Leo who was a year old and Charlie and Miranda teasing each other. Cat's eldest Nina was simply glued to her mobile phone. Cat was holding a bag full of Leo's toys, a bottle of wine and a folded up pushchair.

"Come in" Jade said stepping aside. Miranda and Charlie fought over the door and was eventually beat by Nina who swiftly pushed them aside and strolled over to the cream couch in the living room.

"One at a time!" Robbie shouted sternly to the two who had started to fight over who got to enter first. They quickly stopped at the sound of their fathers loud voice and walked in single file.

Cat walked in and dumped the pushchair in the hall. While Robbie sat down Leo in the living room taking the toys from Cat.

"I bought wine" Cat announced as Jade shut the door and followed Cat into her kitchen. Cat searched for a bottle opener and three glasses.

"Great!" Jade smiled happy for the alcoholic beverage.

* * *

"They've been a nightmare today" Robbie complained as the three adults sat in the kitchen watching the kids who were in the living room. "But they're my kids and I love them" He beamed, not wanting to sound like a father who complained all the time.

"Mine too, Patrick's been running all over the place over excited about seeing Charlie and Jennifer's been acting differently lately" Jade told them.

"Yeah, Nina's different lately. Since she's with this new boy. She doesn't seem to be home much anymore" Cat sighed. Looking at her fourteen year old who was silently texting like she'd rather be somewhere else.

"We should take away their phones" Jade joked. Robbie and Cat laughed.

"Nah, because then they'll really think we're old" Cat said.

"We were like them once" Robbie observed, Jade laughed.

"Well, you weren't!" She pointed out with a smirk. Suddenly 'The old Jade' threatened to come out.

"I was too!" Robbie sulked, much like he would have during the 'Hollywood Arts' days. Cat giggled very 'Old Cat like'.

"Look!" She said. "We're acting like our teenage selves" She pointed out with a giggle.

"Let's stop" Jade said, returning back to normal.

"So when is Tori getting here?" Robbie asked, sipping his wine.

"She should be here soon." Jade told him, taking a sip of her own wine.

"Ooh!" Cat exclaimed. Jade raised her eyebrow and Robbie looked on to his wife confused.

"We should play a game for when, Tori gets here" Cat suggested clapping her hands excitedly.

"I'm listening" Jade smirked.

"Well we'll put all the kids in the living room and I'll get Nina to see to little Leo so us "Adults" can be in the kitchen and mess with Tori. We'll act exactly like we would have done back in high-school" Cat explained, mischievously.

"That's a brilliant idea, Cat!" Robbie said giving his wife a high five. Jade smiled in agreement.

"But, Tori's already seen me since high school... so it may not work" Jade pointed out sadly.

"That's what will make it seem odd to her" Cat explained.

* * *

**A/N: I made this chapter especially long... and I'm planning on the next chapter being very interesting. I hope that you liked it! What do you think of Cat's idea? Don't forget to review as it lets me know that you are still interested and it helps to know what your thoughts are. Thank-you for all your support as usual, I'll update as soon as I can :) **


	5. High-School memories

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. I'm so glad so many people like this story. This Chapter is quite long so I hope you don't get bored half way through but I'd like to think my writing is that bad that anyone actually would but you never know. Also if you find any spelling mistakes I missed let me know as I wrote most of it during one of my many sleepless nights. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters on the show.**

* * *

Chapter Four: High-School memories

Cat giggled as the doorbell went. The plan was set to start as soon as Tori entered the kitchen and the kids were all in the living room. Cat had already fed Leo and he was now napping in his pushchair next to Nina. The food had been dished out five minutes ago, Tori and Alex were late. Jennifer rushed to answer the door.

"Hi, Alex… Tori" She greeted them happily.

"Us "Kids" have been told to eat in the living room" She informed Alex using finger quotes for the word kids. She then turned to Tori. "The kitchen's just there".

"Thanks" Tori smiled, unaware of why she could hear giggles coming from the kitchen.

"Hi, guys! Cat, Robbie you look so… different!" Tori exclaimed excitedly.

"Toriiii" Cat shouted excitedly as she rushed to hug her, as if thinking someone would beat her to it.

"Hi, Cat" Tori said, sitting in an empty chair. A plate of spaghetti taco's and a glass of wine was already placed in front of her.

"Ooh, spaghetti taco's that certainly takes me back" Tori smiled. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, spaghetti taco's that certainly takes me back" Jade copied using the very voice she'd used in high-school to imitate Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said without thinking… then she stopped and looked at the other three in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, just like she would have in high-school Tori caught on fast. Cat giggled and Robbie looked scared.

"Did you know that the sky changes color?" Cat asked randomly, looking out the window.

"Cat, why don't you have some Candy?" Jade suggested, placing a bag of jelly beans in front of the red-head. Cat looked happy for a second then started to sulk.

"I want Bibble!" She sulked, throwing the Candy which then landed on Robbie.

"No, Cat. You're not allowed to have Bibble" Robbie reminded her. Cat folded her arms.

"Seriously guys what is going on?" Tori asked, looking at Jade mainly as she hoped that Jade would go easier on her. Jade just smirked.

"I'm not your friend" Jade said for no reason in particular when she realized that Tori was looking for her help. It was then that Tori's eyes went wide in realization; they were trying to play a trick on her. They weren't going to get away with it that easily. Tori decided to join in on the prank so that they'd be equally confused.

"Why not jade? Why do you hate me so?" Tori asked, batting her eye lashes and actually using Jade's own version of her voice.

"Tori! Can you tell Cat that she can't have Bibble and that even if she could I don't have any?" Robbie complained, sounding needy. Jade rolled her eyes at him.

"Cat… look at that airplane outside" Jade distracted her. Cat rushed to the window and looked out in astonishment.

"So Tori, nice dress you have on there" Jade complimented. Tori smiled and looked down at it proudly as if getting dressed this morning was her greatest accomplishment but before she could say a coy "Thanks" she was interrupted.

"I hate it" Jade remarked, harshly.

"Oh" Tori sighed, disappointed.

It was starting to get hard for Jade to pretend to be her old self. Since they'd left high-school twenty years ago she couldn't fully remember how she'd react to things that someone said. Some things were easy but on the most part it was hard. Cat seemed to be having no problem and even Robbie was managing nicely, not as well as Cat of course but seemingly better than she herself was. It was starting to pain her knowing that she, Jade West might just be the first one to cave.

"So Jade how are things?" Tori asked, sweetly. Jade glared at her.

"Why, don't you hate me?!" She shouted, offended that Tori would even attempt to be nice to her.

"Because… I don't okay" Tori shouted back. Then went back to her food, she stared at her food suddenly she thought back to her high-school day's… why hadn't she hated Jade in high-school?

* * *

_Jade had pretended that Tori hit her in their stage-fight; she had picked a cup of coffee out of the trash just so she could mess with her, she had looked through her medical records so that Tori couldn't act in a play, she had denied that Tori was her friend so many times. She had even ruined the prom that Tori had worked so hard to put on… so Tori should have hated Jade._

* * *

"But I never did" Tori said aloud without meaning to. Jade looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us, Vega?" Jade asked.

"No…" Tori admitted sadly. Even she didn't know what was going on inside of her head. Tori had, had every reason to hate Jade during High-school and it still confused her to no end that she hadn't. Tori scratched her head trying to think back… think back and get into the character of a younger Tori Vega… What would _she _do? What was younger Tori Vega thinking twenty years ago today?

* * *

_It was the day of the stage-fight, the day that Jade had lied and acted like Tori hit her when she didn't. Tori had felt really bad when she'd been convinced by Lane that she might have actually hurt Jade but when Andre had told her that Jade's black eye was just make-up, Tori had had every right to hate the Goth. She could have told on her but she didn't and when Jade helped her ditch cleaning up the black box theater, that seemed to change Tori's feelings about the whole situation. Tori seemed to think that, that made it okay. _

_Jade had even driven her home that day and Tori had felt something… at the time she'd thought it was gratitude but now that she was thirty-eight reliving the memory she saw it as something else… butterflies? Why were there butterflies? _

_"Thanks Jade" Tori had said as she stepped out of the car. _

_"No problem, Vega!" Jade had uttered the response before reversing out of her drive way and Tori had watched her go like a sad puppy._

* * *

"What's eating you, Vega?" Jade asked, transforming her to the present.

"Yeah, Tori… what are you thinking about?" Cat asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing to worry your little head about Cat" Tori smiled sweetly, patting Cat on the head. Cat folded her arms and sulked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked offended.

"Okay, I'm beat… I know what you're doing…. Can we drop this now?" Tori asked, giving up. A sigh of relief came from the others.

"Thank, goodness for that I thought _I_ was going to cave first" Jade admitted.

"Yeah, it was beginning to be hard for me to stay in character" Cat agreed.

"Are you kidding? I thought you were doing the best out of all of us" Jade told her.

"So… We're back to normal again?" Robbie asked, Cat nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tori, we want to hear about you and your life" Robbie said, leaning his elbow on the table and looking at her with deep interest.

"O-kay… well as you know I have a daughter…" Tori started pointing to Alex who was talking to Nina and Jennifer. They _seemed _to be getting on well.

"No you don't Tori… technically you have two daughters" Jade pointed out. "But I'm not sharing Patrick with you" She added. Tori looked at her;

"Good to know" She muttered, inching her seat further away.

"We know all that Tori; we want to know about your love life?" Cat said, mimicking her husband's action.

"Nothing to tell" Tori stated.

"So no-one interesting in your life?" Cat interrogated, moving closer the the half Latina as she did.

"Nope… Tell me about _your _kids" Tori changed the subject. Robbie and Cat looked at each other and smiled.

"We have four wonderful children" They said in unison.

"Mom! Dad! Charlie took my doll!" Miranda cried running up to her mother and sitting on her lap. Robbie went to his son to give him a dad lecture and seconds after that Leo awoke and started crying.

"Oh, that's Leo… I'll get him" Cat beamed, placing a crying Miranda back on the ground and picking up her little one.

"Come here, Miranda" Nina said taking her little sisters hand and guiding her into the living room.

Tori laughed at the fact her old friends had just jinxed themselves.

"They're a delight to have over really" Jade told her. Cat walked back in holding her little boy who had a full head of brown hair. He was one years old and you could see a lot of Robbie in him.

"He's really cute" Tori gushed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Cat asked, holding out her son for Tori to hold. Tori nodded and held out her arms for Leo. Leo snuggled peacefully in Tori's arms and seemed to smile.

"Look, Leo… this is Tori… auntie Tori?" Cat said assuming she would now see Tori around as much as she saw Jade, so that she could be her kid's honorary aunt.

"Yeah, I'll stick around" Tori promised reading Cat's mind.

"Good" Cat said taking Leo back and trying to soothe him back to sleep. Robbie returned looking tired as he sat back down in his seat.

"Everything, okay?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I told Charlie off and he's now sulking in Patrick's room… but Patrick's there so that won't last for long. Nina's with Miranda now… everything's all fine and dandy" He reassured his wife who had just gotten Leo off to sleep. She placed a sweet kiss on Robbie's lips and headed back to the living room to put Leo in his pushchair.

* * *

"Let's get some more drinks in us" Jade suggested, refilling their now empty wine glasses.

"So are you _sure _there is no-one interesting in your life? Not even someone you like?" Robbie asked Tori.

"Nope, single and plan to stay that way" Tori admitted sipping her wine.

"That's what everyone says right before they meet Mr Right or Mrs Right…" Cat said, unconvinced.

"So if there's no-one your with… is there anyone you _like_?" Robbie asked. Smiling like a teenage girl.

"Is he all right?" Tori asked, noticing how he was being slightly girly. Jade shrugged.

"Yeah, he doesn't get out much… He spends most of his time with Cat and the kids" Jade admitted. Tori nodded.

"So?" Cat repeated her husband's question. Tori looked at the ground.

"Ooh, she looked at the floor… you like someone don't you Tori?" Robbie asked. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Are we still doing the High-School thing? Because this is probably what most High-School students talk about" Tori asked. Robbie shook his head.

"No, we're doing the we haven't seen you in years interrogation" Cat informed her

"Why can't you interrogate, Jade? She's single" Tori asked.

"We interrogate Jade all the time, tonight's your turn" Robbie said. Tori looked at Jade who just shrugged her shoulders.

"They do… It's annoying… tell us Tori" Jade said, getting in on the whole thing.

"I don't like anybody" Tori lied but she didn't actually know she was lying.

"We all know that's not true… what have you got to lose?" Jade wondered. Tori looked at Jade, her eyes. She'd been looking at those same eyes for fifteen years and still she hadn't known a thing. She remembered being in high-School and always thinking, wow I love how beautiful Jade's eyes are and yet when they handed her, her baby in that hospital she hadn't figured it out.

Although of course Tori was glad to have had Alex… and she couldn't figure out whether this was a coincidence or a blessing or even fate that it had happened to them. Out of all the baby's in that hospital, it had to have been Jade and Tori's who had been switched.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked? Let me know in a review as that's what mostly keeps me going... If any of you picked it up I was trying to build my way into Tori realizing she might have had feelings for Jade during High-School but does she still have them now?**


	6. Staying at the West's

**A/N: Hey, thank-you for your reviews, favorites and follows. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter several times so I hope you like the finished result. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own victorious...**

* * *

Chapter Five: Staying at the West's

The rest of the evening had gone by smoothly. They'd all had chocolate cake and talked about old times.

"Well thank-you for having us, Jade" Cat said as she gathered her children. "And it was good seeing you again, Tori. Don't become a stranger!" She added giving each of them a hug.

"Miranda we're going now!" Cat called to her eight year old who was engrossed in a nickelodeon show on Jade's TV.

"I won't" Tori promised.

Robbie and Cat's children followed their parents to the front door and waved at Tori and Jade. They waved back and as Jade shut the door behind the Shapiro's both Jade and Tori sighed.

"They are very hyperactive" Tori observed. Jade nodded as they headed to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Yep, that's what you'd expect from the children of Cat" Jade agreed. Tori looked around the room.

"Where are the kids?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head.

"I don't know, let's go find them?" Jade suggested, slowly they got up and Tori followed Jade upstairs.

"This is Jennifer's room" Jade told Tori as they got to the first door after you've climbed up the stairs. Jade knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jennifer's voice called from the inside.

Jade opened the door and Tori followed her inside. Jennifer's room was painted a deep purple color and had a black carpet. There were posters of her favorite TV show's and bands plastered in various places in the room. She had a huge window above her bed which gave out a great view of her street. There was a desk to the left of the room with a pink laptop on it. Alex and Jennifer were sitting on Jennifer's bed watching a movie.

"What are you watching girls?" Tori asked.

"Bridesmaids, it was out back when you were young" Jennifer said, poking her tongue out at them.

"You'll be our age someday; don't mock it till you've tried it" Jade teased her.

"That was a great film" Tori added, giving a smile to each of them.

"How long's it got left?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, are we going yet?" Alex asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm not sure, it's up to Jade" Tori said, not really wanting to leave yet herself.

"Please can they stay longer? I promised Alex I'd show her another great movie after this" Jennifer begged.

"Well only if Tori's not already bored" Jade joked.

"You're not bored are you mom? Please say you're not" Alex asked eagerly.

"No, I'm not bored. Jade and I may be as you put it "Old" but we still know how to have a good time." Tori chuckled.

"Can Alex stay the night?" Jennifer suddenly asked. Jade and Tori smiled at each other;

"Yes" They said in unison, kind of glad that the two were getting on so well all of a sudden.

"Where's Patrick?" Jade asked.

"In his room I think" Jennifer replied, Jade nodded and led Tori to the next room. She knocked on her son's door and he quickly opened it.

"Hi, Mom" He said, walking back over to his bed.

"Did you and Charlie have fun today?" Jade asked. He nodded uninterested and went back to his portable game device.

"There's no talking to him when he's on his games" Jade told Tori.

"I know my nephews are the same" Tori mentioned as they left the room.

"Trina has kids?" Jade responded, shocked. Tori laughed as they went down the stairs.

"Yeah, she has twins; Kyle and Kevin and a little girl on the way" Tori revealed.

"Wow, new things surprise you every day" Jade said, astonished.

"Trina's grown up a bit since High-School… She's more bearable now" Tori admitted, Jade nodded and they collapsed back on the couch again.

* * *

"Do you want to stay the night too?" Jade asked, as she poured them each another glass of wine. Tori sighed.

"I suppose, I'd better. I'm probably way over the limit" Tori admitted.

"Cool, you can sleep on the couch?" Jade suggested.

"Any where's fine really, I barely sleep lately… between the music company and having a teenage daughter, sleeping becomes something I get very little of" Tori admitted.

"I hear you; I'm either trying to resolve conflict between cast members on one of my productions or doing that very same thing at home with the kids… I sleep well in the mornings though." Jade stated.

They both sat there for a minute in silence sipping their wines.

"So… who do you like? If you like anyone" Jade asked, turning so that she was facing Tori and resting her head on the back of the couch.

"I don't know if I like anyone" Tori admitted, mimicking Jade's actions.

"What about you?" Tori wondered, wanting to know more about Jade West.

"I don't really know, either… I barely see anyone…" She admitted.

"So I'm wondering, what happened to Beck? I mean you were dating at the end of High-School… but you didn't end up together?" Tori wondered. Jade sighed; nobody had asked her about hers and Beck's previous relationship in years.

"We did continue to date after High-School but we just ended up falling out of love, it was a mutual thing. Nobody got hurt" Jade explained truthfully.

Jade thought about Tori's question as they chatted about random things. Who did she like? Statistically when someone is single there is always at least someone they like but was that true in her case?

"So… Do you still see Beck?" Tori wondered. She hadn't seen him since they'd graduated.

"Occasionally, He's not always in town… like right now he's filming in New York. He's married though; his wife is beautiful I probably would have killed her if he'd met her during High-School." Jade admitted, both of them giggling at the last part of the sentence.

"Do you still see Andre?" Jade asked. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, He's Alex' God father… Trina's her god mother. Andre's done quite well for himself, sold loads of albums" Tori admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Jennifer's got all of them… She _really _likes his music" Jade admitted.

"I kind of played some a bit during pregnancy" Tori admitted.

"I still don't think that's why she likes it" Jade admitted, with a chuckle.

* * *

"The kids are settled in bed, Alex' is on the pull over mattress in Jennifer's room." Jade told Tori as she came back downstairs, holding bed sheets and pillows. She handed them to Tori and sat on the couch.

"I hope this is going to be comfortable enough for you?" Jade asked. Tori nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You know it's weird to think of you as caring about me being cosy... considering you used to hate me" Tori pointed out. Jade looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that... I guess I was jealous, I thought you'd steal Beck from me or something?" Jade said. Even though she thought that was why she'd tormented Tori all those years ago, Jade still had this aching feeling at the back of her mind, there was more to the story?

"I had no interest in dating Beck" Tori sighed. Were they still going to fight about this? After all this time.

"Okay! I'm sorry I made your life miserable for no reason apparently!" Jade held up her hands in defense.

"Do you remember graduation?" Tori asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, bit's a pieces... You were a wreck!" Jade remembered. Tori had barely been able to stop crying.

"Yeah, I was wasn't I" Tori said, laughing at herself. Jade laughed along with the half-Latina.

Jade studied the woman in front of her with deep interest. She loved the way Tori smiled with her eyes. She tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear and stopped, looking at Jade with confusion on her face.

"Jade?" She asked confused. realizing she was staring Jade looked away, blushing slightly.

"Uh, sorry..." Jade mumbled a response. Tori lifted Jade's head so that she was facing her. The contact sent tingles through Jade's body.

"So um... do you wanna watch a movie?" Jade asked, stepping away from Tori. Tori offered a weak smile;

"Yeah, sure..." she agreed.

"We'll watch the Scissoring 3" Jade announced, popping the movie in the DVD player.

"They made a third one?" Tori asked.

"Yep!" Jade replied as she sat back down on the couch. They relaxed and watched the movie in silence, Tori kept sneaking glances at Jade throughout the movie, as if she was trying to figure her out.

* * *

**A/N: As always your reviews are very much welcomed, I'm working my way into a Jori relationship but I'm not exactly how sure it will go. Let me know what you thought, it's always nice to hear what you have to say :) **


	7. Undeveloped

**A/N: Warning, this chapter starts with a flashback. Thank-you for your support as always, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Undeveloped.

_It was graduation day. They'd all decided to go out for one final meal at Nozu before they descended off into life after High-School. Cat had her hair curled and clipped so that none of it fell in her face and she was wearing a purple dress that contrasted well with her red hair. Jade wore a black dress with a red belt in the middle and her hair fell to the sides; it was still black back then with red hair extensions, flowing along with her wavy hair. Tori had decided to dress simpler, she wore a blue flow-y dress with short sleeves covering her shoulders and her hair was carefully placed in a bun. Andre, Beck and Robbie of course wore suits. _

_"I'm really going to miss all of you" Tori said, trying her best not to cry. _

_"Awe, Tori" Andre said, putting his arm around his best friend and patting her back. Tori wiped away her slightly tear-stained eyes and looked up at her friends. _

_"Don't cry Tori, or I'll cry" Cat chimed in sadly. Tori put on a smile. _

_"Sorry" She apologized. "Have we all ordered?" Tori asked. Everyone at her table nodded and she reached into her bag for a camera. _

_"I want a picture of all of us" Tori stated. Jade groaned except from the remainder of the table who seemed to cheer. _

_"I'll take it for you, Vega" Jade offered. _

_"I want you in it Jade, so how can you take it and be in it as well" Tori pointed out. _

_"Besides it's our graduation and I'm guessing I won't be seeing you until we have a reunion?" Tori added. _

_Beck took Jade by the arm and led her behind the table, Cat stood beside Beck with Robbie next to her and Andre placed himself next to Robbie. Tori handed a waiter her camera and made her way next to Andre. The waiter took the photo as they all shouted "Cheese". _

_"Thank you" Tori said as she took back her camera and they sat back down to eat. After the meal they all walked out quietly to the car park. No one said a word, they all seemed sad. Even Jade looked sad, it was like the end of era._

* * *

_"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye" Tori started to cry as they got to where Beck's car was parked. Beck forced a smile. _

_"Tori don't cry" He said patting her on the back. Jade rolled her eyes. _

_"Just hug her you idiot" She said. Even she wasn't going to deprive the two of a goodbye hug, they were friends after all. Well Beck and Tori were… _

_Beck hugged Tori as she cried into his shoulder. She wiped her eyes as she pulled away. Beck turned to face Andre and hugged him too. Tori was left with Jade as Robbie and Cat were hugging thinking they wouldn't see each other again. _

_"Jade" Tori said, not sure what else to say. _

_"Vega" Jade responded. Tori looked at Jade and into her eyes for a brief moment before opening her mouth to speak. _

_"I'll miss you" was all the words that Tori could say as a lump was caught in her throat. Jade's expression was confused for a second before sorrow filled her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, I made your High-School years so well… un-bearable" Jade apologized. _

_"You didn't" Tori admitted, giving her a weak smile. Without thinking Jade rushed to hug Tori and they stayed there until Beck cleared his throat. Tori was crying again by the time they pulled apart and since Beck had said his goodbyes to the others during Jade and Tori's goodbyes he was ready to leave. Jade didn't feel the need to say goodbye to Cat because she knew she would see her again. _

_"Before you go" Tori interrupted them on their way to the car. _

_"Can I have more pictures" Jade rolled her eyes but agreed. Tori took a picture of Beck and Jade together then asked Beck to take a picture of Her, Cat and Jade. Then she wanted a picture of Robbie, Beck and Andre. _

_"I'm done now" Tori confessed, putting the camera away and she let Beck and Jade get into his car. As they drove away Tori caught a glimpse of Jade, she was crying too. Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie all filed into his car and they drove away also. _

_After that day Tori had left the camera un-developed scared she would break down in tears if she looked._

* * *

"Hey Beck" Jade greeted her Ex-boyfriend when he came to her studio on, saturday to meet her for lunch. Beck gave her a short hug and they headed outside.

"How are you?" He asked, concerned.

"Well... You know, as well as to be expected" Jade sighed.

"What does Tori think about the whole situation?" Beck asked, Jade shrugged.

"I'm not sure" Suddenly Jade felt guilty for not knowing what Tori's feelings were. She'd spent a lot of time with her over the previous week yet she didn't know.

"You must be stressed though?" Beck wondered as they reached the place they were having lunch at.

"Not really" Jade replied, what did he mean?

"Well I'm sure you've got a law-suit going on?" Beck quizzed as they sat down at their favorite table. Jade looked at him in confusion.

"That's strange, the Jade West I knew... Would have screamed the place down as soon as she found out... This Jade I assumed would at least file a law-suit" Beck stated. Jade thought about it carefully before replying.

"Your usual?" A perky waitress asked. Jade and Beck both nodded in agreement before returning to their conversation.

"It didn't cross my mind, truth be told" Jade admitted.

"What about Tori? Does she want to file a law-suit?" Beck asked, clearly he thought someone should.

"I honestly don't know" Jade sighed.

The waitress handed them their coffees and Jade watched hers swirl with deep interest.

"Don't you think you should? I mean your in this together, you should know what she thinks... at least?" Beck asked, Jade contemplated his question.

"I know you're right..." She started.

"I'm always right" He joked.

"How's that wife of yours?" Jade changed the subject. Beck rolled his eyes.

"She's fine, she's pregnant actually... but don't change the subject" Beck said. Jade sighed.

"I don't really know where to begin" Jade admitted, sadly.

"So... about suing the hospital?" Beck asked.

"I'm not so sure Beck. I don't want it to turn into a war... I don't want Jennifer thinking I love her any less" Jade explained.

"She won't think that, Jade. I really think you should consider it. I mean it might help... There's probably some anger in there somewhere" Beck said as the waitress handed them their food.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Jade groaned.

"How is Tori?" Beck asked. Jade smiled without meaning to and Beck caught her.

"She's good" Jade told him taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Are you two getting on?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, we are actually" Jade told him.

"So your wife's pregnant?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah" Beck smiled. "But I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, she's scared it will jinx it" Beck admitted.

"Cindy is so superstitious." Jade said, smiling.

* * *

Sunday morning Tori decided to run a few errands. Alex was going to be out all day with her friends from school so she had a full day to herself. Tori stepped into her car and drove to the nearest photography shop and asked them if they could develop her old camera. The sales assistant looked it over and nodded.

An hour later Tori was standing with the camera in one hand and the graduation photo's in the other. She stepped back inside her car and looked through the photo's. She didn't cry like she thought she would and in one of the photo's she noticed something she hadn't before.

It was a photo of Jade, Tori and Cat. Jade was in the middle and through the corner of her eye it was clear to Tori that she had been looking at Jade with a weird expression on her face. One she couldn't detect. Cat was smiling proudly at the camera and Jade's hand was inches from Tori's as if maybe, they'd briefly touched before the photo happened.

"Hey, Tori" A voice jolted her out of her daze and she turned to see Jennifer standing outside her car smiling.

"Hi, Jennifer. What are you doing?" Tori asked, rolling down her window.

"Just shopping" She said, gesturing to the bags she had in her hands.

"Oh, what did you buy?" Tori asked. Jennifer opened the passenger door and sat inside. She showed Tori the contents of her shopping bag. She's bought a new pair of shoes and a dress, and a bracelet.

"That's pretty" Tori complimented.

"Thanks" Jennifer smiled.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Tori offered, Jennifer nodded and held out her hand. Carefully, Tori unclasped the bracelet and put it on Jennifer's wrist.

"So what's all this stuff for?" Tori asked.

"I've got a victory party next week for my Field Hockey team" Jennifer explained.

"When's the game? I'm sure you haven't won yet" Tori asked.

"The day before, if we lose... we barely ever do... then it's a 'At least we have cake' party" Jennifer explained, Tori laughed.

"You can come if you want? And Alex" Jennifer offered. Tori smiled.

"Hey! Is that my mom?!" Jennifer asked when she saw the picture of Jade, Tori and Cat on Tori's lap. Tori nodded and handed her the pictures.

"Wow, you guys looked so young back then!" Jennifer said.

"I'll have you know young lady that we are still young now, Thirty-Eight isn't old" Tori protested.

"Sorry... but you all look so happy" Jennifer said, flicking through the pictures.

"Yep, that was the last time I saw your mother" Tori admitted.

"Do you want a lift home? I'm going that way" Tori asked. Jennifer placed the pictures in the glove box and put her seat belt on.

"Sure, Thanks" She replied as Tori started the engine.

* * *

"Thanks for giving Jennifer a lift, Tori" Jade said. They were standing outside Jade's house.

"No, problem... what are you doing on Monday?" Tori asked, walking back to her car and leaning by the drivers side.

"I don't know yet, why?" Jade asked. Tori fiddled with her hair.

"It's just I'm going to see Andre's daughter in her play at school... did you, Patrick and Jennifer want to go?" Tori wondered, nervously.

"Yeah, we'll make an appearance... Text me the details" Jade said. Tori nodded and stepped back in her car. Jade followed her and Tori wound down the window so they could speak for longer.

As Jade got closer Tori remembered something. In the way that she stood there looking at her and talking about something Tori wasn't paying attention to. Her stomach did somersaults. She'd had that same feeling in High-School at the time Tori had thought it was fear but now she knew it was something much more than that. Was she crushing on Jade West?

"Hey, is that the graduation photo's? I never got to see how they turned out" Jade said, noticing the photo's on the passenger seat that her daughter had been looking at throughout the car ride.

"Yeah, I developed them this morning" Tori admitted, picking them up and handing them to Jade. Jade looked through them with a smile round her face.

"I miss my black hair" She sighed, heavily.

"Me too" Tori admitted. Jade raised an eye-brow. "You're hair always looked so perfect" Tori said, blushing.

"Well thanks, Vega" Jade responded, handing her back the photo's.

"So, I'm off... I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tori said as Jade backed away and she pulled the window back up and drove away.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I'm trying to build up to a relationship and I hope you haven't lost interest? Soon, there will be one though... Let me know in a review .. :) **


	8. Confessions

**A/N: Thank-you so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm really glad that you like my story, It's nice to hear all of your thoughts towards the story. ScottyBgood: Raised a good question and I think that I've answered it in this chapter but we'll see...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Confessions

It was Monday morning and Tori had just dropped Alex off to school. She was due in the music studio today but had called in sick at the last minute, not really feeling in the mood to work today. It kind of bothered the Half-Latina as she didn't like missing work and usually she pulled through whatever chaos was going on in her head instead of pulling a sickie. For some reason today she just couldn't.

"Hey, Chica" Andre beamed when she answered her mobile phone. It had been ringing for the last five minutes and it was only now that she'd decided to actually answer it.

"Hey, Andre" Tori sighed.

"What's up?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine… don't worry" Tori sighed.

But she wasn't fine, far from it. Ever since she'd noticed how close to, Jade she was in that photo she felt nervous. It was as if parts of her High-School years were coming back to haunt her and now she wasn't so sure about anything. She'd had a crush on Jade in High-School and hadn't noticed. How could she not have noticed?

"If you say so" He sighed, unconvinced.

"Yeah, so... uh... I invited Jade and her kids to Abi's play tonight, is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course, I have to meet little Jenn at some point" He chuckled.

"She's not that little, Andre" Tori smiled.

"Yeah, I know… but still" Andre said.

"So what's really up with you?" He inquired. Tori sighed, leaning back in her seat in her car.

"It's nothing really… I just realized something" She started, not exactly sure how to put her thoughts into words.

"I'm listening" Andre assured her.

"I just realized that I used to have a crush on Jade!" She admitted, waiting for the surprised gasp.

"I know" Andre stated, causing her to gasp instead.

"Wait! You knew and you didn't tell me?" Tori asked, confused.

"I thought you knew, I mean you stared at that girl _all _the time… You even could imitate her really well!" He pointed out.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She gasped.

"I'm sorry, Chica. I honestly thought you knew" Andre defended himself.

"Well, I didn't!" Tori protested.

"We've established that Tori… why are you bringing it up anyway? I mean high-school was like a million years ago!" He pointed out.

"More like Twenty years ago, Andre" She corrected, pointlessly as she knew he didn't mean it literally.

"Don't change the subject, Tori" He warned.

"It's just… I don't know, I think I may still like her?" Tori explained.

"Well, why don't you tell her?" He suggested. Tori sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel.

"I can't do that!" She protested.

"Come on, Chica… You're thirty eight years old…. You can tell her these things now. I'm sure she won't bite your head off for it!" He tried to reason.

"I still can't tell her, Andre" Tori sighed.

"Come on Tori… You've been waiting around for the right person to come and now that she's here you're just going to give up? That's not the Tori Vega I know and love!" He said.

"I'm scared" Tori admitted.

"What are you scared about? You need to do this. Ever since that Scum-bag left you, you've stopped yourself from dating anyone and Jade is someone that you want. It'll be good for you. You have needs, girl!" Andre stated causing Tori's face to go red.

"Andre, please don't say things like that" she cringed, referencing to the last sentence he'd said.

"Sorry, but you do need to take this chance, there isn't a good enough reason not to!" André told her.

"What about Alex and Jenn?" Tori wondered. They still had to be considered in this. So much had changed in the last month and if Jade actually did like her back, wouldn't it be confusing for them?

"What about them? You and Jade are their parents, they don't tell you what to do! Besides wouldn't it solve this whole situation, just a little?" Andre asked.

"I don't know Andre" Tori admitted.

* * *

The day passed by in a flash and before she knew it she was sitting in the auditorium of Andre's five year old Daughter's school watching a play about peter pan. It wasn't exactly impressive acting but the children in it were between the ages of five and six.

"Oi, Vega!" Jade shouted, once they all got outside. Tori turned to see Jade standing a few feet away from her and her eyes started to wonder.

"Nice, necklace" Tori complimented her as she got closer, hoping that it would cover the fact that she'd been staring at Jade's breasts. Jade raised her eyebrow and touched the silver chain that was hanging from her neck. It had a heart shaped locket at the end, which wasn't usually her style but it grabbed her attention in the shop.

"Um, thanks" Jade curtly replied.

"So, uh... what did you want?" Tori asked.

"It's just Andre told me that he'd take Alex, Jennifer and Patrick off our hands for the night... He said you and I needed to talk..." Jade explained.

"Oh... what else did _Andre _say?" Tori wondered, slightly annoyed that he'd go that far as to say something to Jade.

"That was it. He said you'd tell me... but anyway since, little miss Macy bought two cars... he's already got them" Jade explained.

"Okay... fine" Tori sighed.

"What did you need to tell me?" Jade asked as they got into Jade's car.

"Um... Can I tell you later?" Tori asked, hoping Jade wouldn't ask again. Jade held up her hands in defense then started her car.

"Andre's children seem nice" Jade commented as they drove away. Andre had three children; His youngest was Abi who was five, then his son Oliver was ten and his eldest, Jessica was thirteen.

"Yeah, they're sweet" Tori agreed.

* * *

"So your place or mine?" Jade asked, once they hit a traffic light.

"Um, mine I guess... I have alcohol" Tori smiled.

"Good, that's just what you need when trying to tell someone something" Jade replied, sarcastically. Tori looked at Jade and sighed.

"Yeah... or you know we don't have to drink?" Tori offered.

"Nah, I'm curious... I want to see you drunk" Jade smirked as they pulled into her drive way.

"Right..." Tori said, starting to feel a little nervous.

"So what's your poison?" Tori asked, when they were standing in her kitchen looking through the Alcohol she had hidden in one of her kitchen cupboards. Tori was holding a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of Malibu.

"Malibu" Jade said, taking the Vodka bottle from Tori and putting it away.

"Okay, Malibu it is then... With lemonade or coke?" Tori asked.

"Surprise me" Jade replied, as she looked for the glasses. She picked out two and Tori poured the drink and they headed to her living room.

"Tell me something, Tori" Jade asked.

"Well what do you wanna know?" Tori wondered as she took a sip of her drink.

"If you didn't like Beck in High-School... who did you like then? Andre? Robbie? Who?" Jade quizzed.

"Why do you want to know that?" Tori asked, starting to feel nervous again. So she drank more of her drink.

It was silly really. Here they were thirty-eight years old and she was feeling as if she was sixteen again. It was just the way she and Jade sat so close together on the couch and Tori's heart was racing. It took all of her will power not to just kiss her right then and there. That wouldn't go down well.

"I can't tell you" Tori said, blushing.

"Come on Tori, you can tell me... We're not in High-School anymore" Jade pointed out.

"I know... It's just if I tell you, I might regret it. I don't want to regret it. Being with you makes me feel like a sixteen year old for some reason" Tori half explained.

"Okay... Well can I ask you another question then?" Jade asked. Tori nodded, feeling tingles running up and down her body.

"Why did you try so hard to be my friend?" Jade asked.

"Because... I knew you were worth it" Tori replied truthfully.

"Your turn West. Why did you come to _me _of all people when you needed help?" Tori asked taking another swig of her drink.

"Because I knew you'd help" Jade said, not being able to contain her smile.

"Wow, that's something..." Tori said. She went to take another sip of her drink but Jade reached over to take it away, briefly their fingers collided and Tori felt the butterflies again. what was it about Jade that made her so nervous. Jade placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Answer my question, Vega!" Jade demanded and Tori's breath hitched in her throat as she looked into Jade's green eyes.

"I didn't have a crush on Beck... because I had a crush on... I had a crush on you" Tori stated. The room fell silent and Tori could feel the mood lifting into something she couldn't detect.

"Oh" was all that came out of the former goths mouth. She froze, not sure what else to say.

"I didn't know" Jade stated, confused. Tori laughed.

"Neither did I, I didn't know... I've only just discovered it" Tori admitted. Jade raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"It's confusing, isn't it?" Tori said. Jade nodded.

"Okay... was that what Andre was on about earlier?" Jade wondered.

"Partly..." Tori mumbled, looking away from Jade.

"So there's more to the story?" Jade asked.

"Jade... I uh... Think I still like you... in a way I probably shouldn't" Tori confided.

Jade stared at Tori for a minute. Tori was beautiful and now that Jade knew about Tori's feelings it was as if she saw her in a whole new light and she couldn't stop staring at those, perfect cheekbones. Her sweet smile, her big brown eyes. Before Jade knew it she was leaning in closer, Tori seemed unsure of what Jade was doing before she caught on and leaned in closer too. Their lips touched and Tori felt the sparks. She was kissing Jade West! and Jade West was kissing her back! This was extremely knew to her, they pulled apart and Jade smirked.

"You're a good kisser, Vega!" Jade stated making Tori blush.

"Um, thanks Jade... you too!" Tori said.

"So, what now?" Tori asked, touching her lips. Jade picked up their drinks and smiled.

"We drink!" She replied as she handed Tori her drink.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter. Please let me know what you thought, I hope it doesn't seem rushed? review please :) **


	9. Close Calls

**A/N: Thank-you for the follows, favorites and Reviews I've been getting it really means a lot to me. It took me a while to write up the chapter as I wasn't sure which way I wanted it to go but I really hope you like what I did. Also sorry I left it a while to update I know it's only been a few days but still. anyway enough of me talking and on with the story, I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: As you are obviously aware I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Close calls

Jade awoke to the clattering of glasses being picked up. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal Tori who, was wearing a very revealing night-dress.

"Sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to wake you" Tori said, as she carried on walking to the kitchen. Jade yawned and stretched.

"It's fine. What time is it anyway?" She wondered as she followed the tanner girl into the kitchen. Tori placed the two glasses on the side and glanced at the clock; 12 pm. Jade followed her gaze and nodded as she too noticed the time.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Oh… just wondering about the kids… did Andre say when he'd be bringing them back?" Jade asked.

"Well they are at school… I hope. It's Tuesday" Tori pointed out, looking at Jade as if she had lost her mind. Jade ignored the look she was getting from Tori and carried on with her questions, she had a lot of them!

"What about their things? Wouldn't they have needed to get their things?" Jade asked. She was confused about a lot of things right now but the kids were the things she was most confused about.

"Maybe they stopped by this morning to get their things?" Tori asked.

"Ring, Andre… Now!" Jade demanded, as she sat in a seat and hid her face in her pale hands. Tori looked at Jade with concern then dialed Andre's number.

"Hey, Andre" Tori greeted him when he answered.

"Hey, Tori… shouldn't you be at work?" He wondered.

"Um, no… I have Tuesday's off… um… how are the kids? Did they get to school all right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, uh… I drove them all to Jade's house then yours around 7 am to get their things… Jade wasn't at hers so I assume things went well last night" Andre told her, Tori sighed.

"Yeah… um what time were they at mine? I mean Jade and I kind of slept downstairs last night… and" Tori started.

"Around 7 am… Alex said she didn't see either of you though" Andre said, confused.

"Oh… well that's good then?" Tori asked, she looked at Jade who'd been staring at her the whole time and mouthed; "We're safe".

"Yeah, listen I gotta go now" André said.

"Okay, but thanks Andre for having the kids and all" Tori beamed.

"No problem, see you Tori" He said right before the call ended.

"So…" Jade said, she stood up and walked over to Tori. Last night had been a really great night for both of them, they watched a movie and drank alcohol, it was partly because it made them feel young again.

"So last night" Tori continued with a smile making its way across her tanned complexion.

"It was something" Jade said, she took Tori's hand in hers and smiled.

"But… while you may have a day off today… I've got to be at work in an hour" Jade said, Tori's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh…" She stammered.

"Why don't you pop down the studio though… see what we've done so far?" Jade offered not really wanting to part ways with the half-Latina herself.

"Um... Okay" Tori beamed.

"I'll see you later" Jade said, she pulled her into an embrace then kissed her as they pulled apart.

"Wait… you're going, now?" Tori asked. Jade nodded.

"I can't wear yesterday's clothes…" Jade complained.

"You could always borrow something of mine and then we could grab a coffee before heading to your studio?" Tori practically begged.

"Okay" Jade said, showing off her trademark smirk as Tori led her up to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hi mom" Jennifer said later that day when she arrived outside her school to pick her and Patrick up.

"Hi, sweetie... Where's Patrick?" She asked, as she shut off the car engine.

"I think he's on his way... where did you go last night?" Jennifer asked. Jade blushed uncontrollably as she tried to find the right words to explain that she'd been at Tori's last night.

"I stayed at Tori's house" Jade said finally. Jennifer frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"We just lost track of time thats all" Jade responded. Patrick came running up to the car and jumped in the back seat. Jade smiled at her youngest child.

"Someone's happy" She commented.

"Yeah, I got an A on my history assignment" He explained, happily.

"That's good. How do you two feel about going to see a movie with Alex and Tori tonight?" Jade asked.

"Sounds good" Patrick replied, Jade turned to Jennifer for her answer.

"What if I had plans? You can't just assume that I don't have plans, Mom. I have a life!" Jennifer spat back harshly. Jade couldn't help the smirk that played across her face, her little girl was acting like she would have done at her age but then Jade frowned that _wasn't _a good thing!

"Well do you have plans? I just thought it would be nice if we all spent some time together" Jade said, starting up her engine.

"Well... no... but... okay" Jennifer said, putting her seat belt on as Jade started to drive them home.

"Then it's settled! After dinner you both will be on your best behavior when we go to see the movie with Tori and Alex" Jade warned, looking between her two children. They both nodded and Jade smiled.

* * *

At Tori's house, Tori had just finished dishing up dinner when Alex walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a purple jumper and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hey, A. Are you all right?" Tori asked when she placed a roast dinner in front of her fifteen year old.

"Yeah" She sighed as she started to eat. Tori sat opposite her and studied her for a bit before speaking.

"So, did you have a good time at Andre's last night?" Tori asked, Alex nodded.

"Yeah, it was okay" She said.

"Are you sure you are okay, Alex?" Tori asked.

"Yeah" Alex said but Tori wasn't convinced.

"Okay, well... do you still want to go to the movies tonight? Because if you don't feel up to it I can cancel and we can stay in tonight" Tori said, as she started on her own dinner.

"What is going on between you and Jade?" Alex asked suddenly, shocking Tori and causing her to choke on a potato.

"Why do you ask?" Tori questioned, starting to feel slightly un-easy.

She and Jade still didn't know what their relationship was. They had agreed to take things slow and then ease their children into the idea of them being together.

"It's just... you seem to spend a lot if time with her. That's all" Alex shrugged.

"Oh... well. We're just catching up I guess" Tori explained, vaguely. She didn't really see it as a lie and she knew that finding out that she was dating Jade would be something that would be hard on both girls. Although Jade and Tori both thought that Patrick wouldn't mind, It was just Jennifer and Alex who might.

* * *

They all decided meet outside the movie theater. Jade's family were the first to arrive and they stood outside waiting for what seemed like forever for Jade, Why dose Tori insist on being late?

"She's only five minutes late, mom" Patrick said bringing her out of her daze. She looked at him confused.

"You said why dose Tori insist on being late" Jennifer filled her in, in a very annoyed tone. What was with her lately?

"Oh, right" Jade said, trying to brush it off as nothing. How was she going to explain that she was falling in love with Tori?

Ever since Tori had told her how she felt, Jade had been confused but then she kissed her and all seemed right with the world and she could say for certain now that Tori was definitely someone she could spend what she had left of her life with. She was falling deeply and madly in love with her, it was unavoidable.

"Here they are mom!" Patrick called. He ran up to them and dragged them over hyper actively. Jade smiled, Patrick definitely wouldn't mind her being with Tori.

"Hey, Alex, Hey Tori" Jade said once they go closer. Tori smiled as she said hello to everyone whilst Alex looked Jade over.

"I like your top" Alex said to Jade. She was wearing a red top that she'd borrowed from Tori that morning.

"Thanks, but it's not mine" Jade explained.

"Okay" Alex shrugged.

"So, Alex. How was school today?" Jade asked, she wanted to get to know Alex a little considering since they'd found out about the switch she hadn't spent a lot of time with her.

"It was good" Alex said. Jade sighed, this was going to be really hard but she knew that she could do it.

"What sort of things are you interested in?" Jade asked. Alex smiled, it seemed to Jade that she'd picked the right thing to say.

"Science... History, Art, Music... I play the violin actually" Alex told her, her face lit up as she listed all the things she loved.

"Oh, that's cool" Jade said as they all walked inside the movie theater.

"Yeah... what were you interested in when you were my age?" Alex asked, looking at Jade with interest. Jade smiled.

"Acting, writing plays... threatening people... oh but don't tell your mom I told you that... singing and I was a little into science, I just liked strange things. I collected a lump of fat once... oh and I stole Tori's b..." Jade started then realized she had possibly said too much, when Tori glared at her.

"What is Jade doing?" She asked her daughter.

"Just telling me she collected a lump of fat and stole some of your... blood I think?" Alex guessed. Jade nodded.

"Jade! Don't tell her things like that... and Alex, she did do those things but that was a very long time ago" Tori said. Alex nodded.

"I don't care, I think it's kind of cool" She shrugged, before heading to the others in front while Jade and Tori waited in line to buy tickets.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a little shorter than some of my other posts, I wasn't sure how to end it so I ended it here. Please let me know your thoughts :) **


	10. Hiding in the car park

**A/N: I'm sorry that the last chapter seemed a bit rushed, It was one I struggled with, It may be because I was wide awake at the time I wrote it. I tend to write better when I stay up most of the night writing, lol. I was leaning towards Alex and Jennifer thinking that something is up. Thanks for all the support o far. Anyway, hope you like this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Hiding in the car park.

Alex and Jennifer sat next to each other and glanced at their mothers who were at the end of the row with Patrick in-between the four.

"She's wearing my mom's top" Alex told Jennifer. Jennifer looked Jade over and sighed.

"What do you thinks going on with them?" Jennifer asked. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"You haven't noticed?" Alex asked, shocked.

"My mom's been talking her up ever since we all met… and their sharing clothes, sleeping over… need I go on?" Alex pointed out.

"Wait you think… that my mom and your mom… are…" Jennifer said.

"Hooking up, yeah" Alex continued.

"Ew, Alex… don't say that… I don't want that image in my head…" Jennifer shuddered. It wasn't that she didn't think her mom deserved a love life it was just that, she thought it was weird considering her mom was really Alex' mom and Tori was really her mom… it was confusing.

"Sorry" Alex apologized.

"So… what if they are though?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know" Alex sighed.

"Does that mean we're like sisters?" Jennifer asked.

"Well we technically are though… kind of" Alex pointed out.

"What should we do?" Jennifer wondered. Alex shook her head; she didn't know what to do.

"Let's wait for them to tell us?" Alex suggested although she was still unsure.

"But what if it's not true?" Jennifer wondered. Alex looked at her for a second as if she was blind.

"Think of it this way... you know how Andre said yesterday that Jade used to torment my mom?" Alex asked, Jennifer nodded.

"Well... now they're really close all of a sudden..." Alex explained.

"But isn't that because of this situation?" Jennifer pointed out.

"I think it's part of the reason" She admitted, then she was shushed by Patrick who was very annoyed at their constant talking.

* * *

"What are they so chatty about?" Jade asked, looking over at Alex and Jennifer.

"I don't know" Tori sighed.

"Alex was acting rather strange earlier" Tori informed Jade, she had a concerned look on her face as she looked over Alex.

"So was Jenn… I was so proud!" Jade smiled. Tori eyed her suspiciously.

"She was acting a bit like teenage me" Jade explained.

"That's not really a good thing, Jade" Tori pointed out half amused and half annoyed. Jade's eyes went wide in pretend shock.

"Why, little miss Vega, didn't you like the big bad West?" Jade said, using her southern belle accent reserved especially for Tori. Tori rolled her eyes and resisted saying; "I don't talk like that".

"Really? You're going to call yourself that?" Tori asked sarcastically. Jade shrugged and glanced back at the screen.

"I still can't believe you told Alex what you got up to around her age… You're practically giving her ideas!" Tori sighed.

"Sorry about that… and I'm sorry I took your blood" Jade apologized, she looked into Tori's brown eyes and smiled.

"I wish we could just ditch" Jade sighed.

"Well we can't, we have children and they'll wonder where we are" Tori reminded her, Jade lifted her hands in defense.

"I know all that, I'm not a bad mother or anything. I don't usually ditch my kids on a family outing so I can make out with some girl in the bathrooms" Jade whispered, making sure that nobody would hear.

"Relax, Jade. I'm not going to argue about parenting techniques" Tori giggled but was shushed by someone behind her so they both turned back to the screen and continued to watch the film. Jade slipped her hand over to Tori's and they held hands secretly.

* * *

"So that was a good movie" Tori beamed as they left the screening room.

"A-huh" Jennifer agreed, looking to Alex. To her it seemed as though Alex had all the answers.

"It was really boring" Patrick commented.

"If it was boring why did you tell us to be quiet?" Jennifer asked annoyed.

"Because you were gossiping!" Patrick stated.

"Hey you two, stop arguing!" Jade warned, giving them a glare but not one that would scare them too much.

"She started it!" Patrick said, crossing his arms.

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it, you're teenagers not, five year old's" Jade said.

"Sorry mom" They both said in unison.

"So, um... Tori" Jennifer said, turning to Tori and walking over to her. Tori smiled.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tori asked.

"Can we all go out for ice-creams?" Jennifer pleaded.

"Um... shouldn't you ask your mother that?" Tori asked, looking at Jade.

"Why don't you ask her mom, you seem to be spending a lot of time with her lately" Alex snapped. Tori and Jade both froze and looked to each other.

"Are you two... um... going out?" Jennifer asked, still unsure of it herself.

"Um..." Tori started.

"Yes" Jade finished, and went to hold Tori's hand.

"We were going to tell you, we just wanted to ease you into it. A lot has happened over these last two months and we didn't want you to get confused" Tori explained.

"Oh..." Jennifer said, still unsure of what to do.

"We're not six!" Alex pouted and started to storm out. Jennifer looked at Alex who was nearly at the door for a second then back at Jade and Tori unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to sugar coat it!" Jennifer added as she followed her switched buddy out the door. Jade and Tori looked at Patrick for reassurance. He just shrugged.

"I don't care, you've been really happy lately." He told them.

"Come on then Patrick, let's find your sisters" Jade said as they all raced to follow the two teenagers.

* * *

Alex and Jennifer had ran pretty far before their mothers and Patrick had started to follow them. As soon as they spotted them in the distance they hid behind a car in the car park.

"Alex, what are we doing?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"Um, hiding... what do you think?" Alex responded, sarcastically.

"But... why?" Jennifer asked, confused.

"I'm sick of being treated like I'm a little girl and them thinking they have to keep secrets from us to protect us or some crazy shit like that!" Alex complained.

"I don't like swearing, Alex" Jennifer commented. Alex shrugged.

"Neither do I but I'm angry, Okay. I'm angry at the whole situation!" Alex explained.

"But still, all this will achieve is scaring Tori and my mom, and making them worry about us" Jennifer pointed out.

"Then go back, just don't tell them where I am" Alex said. Jennifer shook her head and leaned against the car.

"No, I'll stay." Jennifer sighed.

"We're saying it all wrong any way. I mean Jade should have been my mom and Tori should have been yours!" Alex stated.

"I know, but it didn't happen that way and I know it sucks but I suppose it's a blessing in disguise. I mean we all got to meet each other. If we hadn't been switched at birth then... none of this would have happened. You're like my best friend now!" Jennifer said, desperately trying to calm the other girl down.

"Thanks... I don't know" Alex sighed.

"look Alex, I love my mom and I'm kind of glad she got to be my mom, Aren't you glad Tori was your mom?" Jennifer asked. A tear dropped from Alex' pale skin as she looked the other girl over.

"Yes... but... I grew up not knowing who my father was and the only thing I knew was who my mom was and then all of a sudden, that wasn't true. It was as if I'd been living a lie all this time and I want to get to know Jade, but I can't because It hurts. It hurts that I missed out on this whole big chunk of my life being Alex Vega when I should have been Jennifer West!" Alex confided. Jennifer put her arm around her and let her cry for a second then she let go.

"I don't think, sitting in a car park is going to help any of us!" Jennifer said.

"Then let's run away?" Alex suggested.

"Why? That will just hurt them and they might think it was because of them being together" Jennifer pointed out, she wanted to go back to the others but she was _not _going to let Alex run away by herself!

"Because... I don't know what else to do" Alex admitted. She stood up slightly and noticed that Tori, Jade and Patrick were on the other side of the car park. She tapped Jennifer's shoulder.

"The coast is clear... Are you coming?" Alex asked, Jennifer looked up and sighed.

"Okay" She agreed, reluctantly and followed Alex to wherever it was she was planning on running to.

* * *

Over on the other side of the car park, Jade and Tori were running around frantically trying to find the two teens.

"I'm scared, Jade" Tori admitted, holding back tears. Jade hugged her.

"They haven't been gone very long, maybe they just need to blow off some steam... they'll sure to be back tonight, They'll be fine" Jade reassured her but she was still unsure of that herself. She just didn't want to scare Tori or Patrick. It was clear to Jade now that she _had _to be the strong one.

"What should we do?" Tori asked, whilst still in Jade's embrace.

"We should call everyone we know. Ask them to keep an eye out in case they show up then we go to mine. They'll show up, at one of our houses and since mine is closer to here, they'll probably go there" Jade told her, Tori nodded.

"They'll come back won't they mom?" Patrick asked, it was the first thing he'd said since they'd been looking for the girls. Jade let go of Tori and hugged her son.

"Yes, of course they will!" Jade told him, desperately hoping that she was right!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of ended this on a cliff hanger here, I hope you liked it though. Let me know what you think in a review :) **


	11. The tree house

**A/N: Thank-you everyone who has reviewed, Favorited and followed this story. Yes, what Alex decided to do was a bit selfish and silly, but she's a teenager and sometimes us teenagers don't think things through until it's happened. I hope you like this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The tree house

The next morning, Tori and Jade were pacing around in Jade's living room. Neither Alex nor Jennifer come home last night, they hadn't answered any phone calls or even called them. It was around 8 am and Jade had taken Patrick to school as normal, hoping school would distract him for a little bit. They had everyone they knew out there looking for them.

"What if something happened to them, Jade" Tori sobbed. Jade looked at her new girlfriend and sorrow filled her eyes. She hated seeing, Tori so upset. It was even harder because Jade was upset to and she knew that she had to stay strong.

"I'm sure, they are fine!" Jade reassured her as she walked over to the Half-Latina and captured her in a big hug, letting the brunette cry into her shoulder.

"What if they got lost and their phones went dead?" Tori asked. Jade pulled away slightly so that her arms were on Tori's shoulders, she lifted her left hand and wiped away some tears that had been running down Tori's face.

"Don't think things like that Tori, you're just going to make it worse for yourself" Jade said, hugging her again. Tori nodded and pulled apart, wiping her own tears this time, she smiled.

"Yeah you're right" Tori agreed. She pulled out her phone and dialed Alex' number for the fifth time this morning and Jade called Jennifer. After about five minutes they put away their phones and shook their heads, silently answering the others question. The doorbell rand and they both rushed to answer it hoping that it was the girls.

"Sorry" A very pregnant Trina apologized as she let herself in. "I just came to help" Trina informed them. Jade and Tori both nodded and they all walked through to the living room.

They sat on the living room couch and Jade broke the silence;

"So, how far along are you?" She asked, wanting a distraction from the pain and hurt of her children running away. Trina smiled and placed her hand on her belly.

"Nine months I'm late though" She admitted, she seemed agitated for a second but then her expression changed to something business like. "So, who have you called so far?" Trina asked.

"Mom and Dad, Jade's parents, André, Cat & Robbie, Beck… you… a couple of Jennifer's and Alex' friends from school" Tori informed her sister. Trina nodded.

"Who do you think is the leader in all of this?" Trina asked, giving them both a very serious expression. Jade and Tori looked at each other confused.

"I'll explain my twins… Kevin and Kyle both like to get up to no good but I always know who is calling the shots and usually it's Kevin" Trina admitted.

"Well..." Tori stammered, looking at Jade for an answer but she just shook her head.

"By the looks on your faces, I'm assuming that neither of you know… well I haven't actually met Jennifer yet but I know Alex pretty well, she's not one to follow the leader, my guess is she's calling the shots" Trina told them. Tori looked upset; Jade put her arm around her.

"its okay, Tori. We'll find them!" Jade promised as she placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Tori shook her head.

"How did I not know that?" Tori cried, into Jade.

"Because Trina is her aunt, it's easier to pick things up from people when you're not their parent" Jade said.

"Sorry, Tori. I didn't mean to upset you… it's just Alex is very persuasive and likes to do as she pleases…" Trina explained, looking at Jade who was smirking slightly.

"That's my girl!" Jade exclaimed. Tori and Trina both looked at her and shook their heads.

"Jade, that's not… you shouldn't… we're in a crisis here!" Tori stuttered, but couldn't hold in the giggle she wanted to let out any longer. They all needed a good laugh right now.

"Right. Tori you go home, just in case they show up there… Jade you and I will drive around looking for them" Trina said.

"Doesn't someone need to stay here… or with Tori?" Jade asked, worriedly.

"I called Cat and Robbie before I came here and they said they'd stay at yours. I then called André and he's going to pick Tori up any minute now!" Trina explained. "Beck's already out looking, he said he has some ideas on where they might be… and I'm sure you do as well, Jade." Trina continued as she headed for the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jade asked, Tori. She nodded and hugged Jade one last time. They pulled away and she kissed her. "I hope you find them" Tori cried, as she collapsed back on the couch.

"Me, too!" Jade admitted as she followed the older Vega out the door.

* * *

"Alex, this is stupid!" Jennifer stated, leaning against the wooden walls of the tree house. Throughout the night the tree had creaked a few times and Jennifer was sure that it wasn't that stable, it looked really old and worn out. Alex had insisted it was safe though. "Why are we hiding out in some tree house, like we're five? I mean isn't that why we're mad? Because they were treating us like kids?" Jennifer added. Alex sighed.

"Why don't you go home then? Leave me here, I'll be fine!" Alex suggested, Jennifer rolled her eyes then shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to leave you by yourself!" Jennifer protested.

"Good, then we'll stay here!" Alex said, smiling. It wasn't a real smile though. Alex had been crying all night long and thought that Jennifer hadn't noticed but she had.

"Just remind me why we're doing this again?" Jennifer asked, Alex said nothing and curled herself in a ball, resting her pale features on her knees. Jennifer sighed.

"Why don't we at least call them, let them know we're safe?" Jennifer suggested, pleadingly. Slowly Alex looked up and nodded, she wasn't that heartless. She didn't want her mother thinking they were dead or anything, like that. Yeah, she had decided to run away but that was because... well she didn't have the answers just yet. She just felt so much pressure right now. Life was beginning to be hard for her and she was starting the hate the world for making her miss out on fifteen years of having Jade as her mom but every time she thought that it made her hate herself too!

Jennifer fished out her cell phone and started to dial Jade's number, she answered after the first ring;

"Jenny, honey! Are you okay? Is Alex okay? Where are you?" Jade cried from the other end.

"Don't call me Jenny!" Jennifer complained, but almost instantly regretted it as she imagined the look on her mothers face. What was she doing? Wasn't it bad enough that she'd run away, yet she had to go and make it worse by yelling at her!

"Sorry, so are you both okay?" Jade asked with a slight sniff and Jennifer knew she'd been crying.

"We're both okay" She reassured her, and Jade sighed.

"Please tell us where you are! We've all been really worried, we've got everyone looking for you both!" Jade told her. Jennifer felt a pang of guilt as she listened to what her mother was saying, she looked over to Alex who was still buried deep into her knees. Jennifer sighed and stated to climb down the tree house.

"I don't know where we are, there's a tree house" Jennifer told hoping Alex hadn't heard her. On the other end Jennifer could hear someone else's voice, followed by Jade. The phone was handed to the other person;

"Hi, Jennifer. I'm Trina, Tori's big sister. Do you know where you are?" Trina asked, Jennifer shook her head then realizing she was on the phone answered; "No" she admitted.

"Alex took me here" Jennifer explained.

"Okay, I have a bit of an idea where you are... look after Alex for me" Trina told her, before handing the phone back to Jade.

"Jennifer, I've got to start driving again so I'm going to have to go. Just stay where you are and I promise I'll find you. Okay! I love you both, and I'll die before I let anything happen to either of you!" Jade said, before hanging up. Tears rolled down Jennifer's cheeks as she climbed back up the un-stable tree house.

* * *

Tori was lying on her couch watching her phone like her life depended on it. She had bags under her eyes and she'd been crying most of the day. Andre came running into the living room with the biggest smile plastered across his face.

"Trina just called me, Jennifer rang Jade!" Andre exclaimed, Tori jumped out of her seat and hugged Andre tightly. Crying tears of joy.

"So they are okay?" Tori asked, desperately. Andre nodded.

"Yes" He told her. Tori sighed a heavy sigh of relief and wiped her eyes.

"Well where are they?" She asked, putting on her jacket.

"They don't know, apparently Jennifer mentioned a tree house" Andre told her. Tori grabbed Andre's sleeve and dragged him outside to his car.

"We've got to find them!" Tori said, desperately.

* * *

Back in the tree house it had started to scare both of the teenage girls as the tree house kept shaking. Alex looked at Jennifer with a hint of fear in her eyes. The wind started to blow heavily causing the tree house to shake more rapidly.

"We need to get down, Now!" Alex said, as they both rushed to the little door. The tree-house began to shake more and both girls feared that they wouldn't make it down in time.

"1, 2, 3... Jump!" Alex yelled as they both jumped down, Jennifer tripped as she ran out of the way of the falling tree house. Alex was still laying where she landed, having landed on her foot awkwardly.

"Come on, Alex!" Jennifer urged as she ran over to her switched buddy and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the way.

"I think I twisted my ankle" Alex groaned.

"I know but you've got to try and run, can you do that?" Jennifer asked. Alex nodded and did her best to run as fast as she could but ended up tripping, as she did the tree house feel their way but missed them both. They sighed in relief.

"Where are we, Alex?" Jennifer asked, as they sat down on the grass.

"I think I know my way back" Alex said, but there was uncertainty in the air.

"Don't get mad, Alex" Jennifer said, Alex looked at her, confusion spread across her face, "I called my mom, they are looking for us!" Jennifer added.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to end it here... So let me know your opinions, any thoughts. Thing's you'd like to see happen, I like to hear what you all think. Review please :) **


	12. Painful experiences

**A/N: Hey, thanks for your reviews... wow, 87 already. It makes me happy! Hope you all like this chapter...**

**To Jadelynreewest: I was planning on doing something along those lines, but probably not exactly how you wanted it but I hope you're happy with the turn out any way... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Painful experiences

"Don't get mad, Alex" Jennifer said, Alex looked at her, confusion spread across her face, "I called my mom, they are looking for us!" Jennifer added. Alex glared at Jennifer and her face went a deep scarlet color.

"Do you mean to tell me that you told them where we were?" Alex concluded, giving Jennifer a burning look.

"Well… I told them we were in a tree house…" Jennifer explained.

"Why, would you do that?!" Alex asked annoyance evident in her tone. Jennifer stood up and now she was the one who was angry.

"Alex… Do you even realize how stupid we've been? We ran away and for what reason? Because you're such a baby that you can't even talk all this through with our moms! Then we got in that tree house that you swore was safe… but look at it now, Alex Vega! It's on the ground; we only just got out of it in time!" Jennifer yelled as she paced around Alex in circles.

"I'm s-sorry" Alex cried as she realized that Jennifer was right, had been right all along.

"So now Alex… I'm calling the shots, got it!" Jennifer declared. Alex nodded then tried to stand up. Her eyes watered in pain as she tried to balance on her left foot.

"What are we going to do now?" Alex wondered, as she held onto Jennifer's shoulder for support. Jennifer sighed and looked at her phone.

"I have a GPS app… Hopefully we can find our way back to a main road" Jennifer explained, as she clicked her way through her cell.

* * *

"Can you slow down a little, Jade?" Trina begged from the passenger seat. She was clutching her stomach in pain but doing her best to hide it from the pale woman driving the car. Trina had started getting pains not too long ago but she didn't want to worry the former goth any more than she already was.

"Sorry" Jade apologized as she drove now at the speed limit. "Did you ring Vega?" Jade asked. Trina chuckled and rolled her eyes at that.

"Which one? My mom? MY Dad? My sister?" Trina joked, Jade gave her a "_Really?_" look.

"Yes, I called _Tori!" _Trina told her, Jade gave the older girl a curt nod and looked back at the road ahead.

"What did she say?" Jade wondered, keeping her green-blue eyes fixed on the road.

"Just that she has an idea of where the tree house is and that we should keep looking until it's time to pick Patrick up from school... You know in case they didn't stay where they were" Trina told her before clutching her stomach again, Jade looked over at her with concern.

"Trina!" Jade shouted, managing to startle the pregnant woman. She looked up and smiled through the pain. "You're having contractions aren't you?" Jade accused, Trina let out a stray tear and nodded.

"Right, how far along are they?" Jade asked.

"I don't know Jade!" Trina shouted, annoyed. "Besides I'm NOT having this baby until we find my nieces!" Trina stated, leaning back in her seat.

* * *

Meanwhile Tori and Andre were on their way to an abandoned forest that Tori knew to have had a tree-house there. She and Alex had taken a walk a few times and ended up in that area. Tori silently cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner.

"Here we are!" Tori exclaimed as she pulled up on the curb and jumped out of the drivers seat, Andre following close behind her. Tori got out her phone and began dialing Alex' number desperately hoping she'd pick up this time. The phone rang for six rings until it was finally answered.

"Alex! Where are you?" Tori gasped, so surprised that her daughter had answered the phone.

"Mom, I don't know. I'm so sorry I ran away... we both are... OW!" Alex cried on the other end.

"Alex, what's wrong? You sound like you're in pain!" Tori asked, worriedly.

"It's nothing... I just twisted my ankle..." Alex explained. Tori nodded and sighed in relief, hopefully that was _all _that had happened to her.

"Where's Jennifer? Is she okay?" Tori wondered, feeling guilty that she hadn't asked straight away.

"Yeah, she's fine." Alex reassured her.

"Alex, are you by that big forest that we used to take walks through... when we were looking after the neighbors dog?" Tori wondered, hoping she had come to the right place.

"Uh, yeah..." Alex admitted. "I just don't know where abouts we are" Alex explained.

"Well what can you see?" Tori asked.

"Tree's" Alex said, sarcastically.

"We will find you Alex, Andre and I are walking around... we'll find you... Just stay on the phone... Okay, so I know you're both safe!" Tori said, in a very soothing voice. As if her children were babies and not teenagers.

"Mom, we're fine!" Alex claimed, starting to get annoyed.

* * *

"Tori won't answer" Jade told the woman beside her who was in much more pain and agony as before.

"I'll be fine, Jade... the contractions are on- Oooh... Ahhh... ten minutes apart" Trina groaned.

"That's it! I'm taking you to the hospital, Tori and Andre will find the girls! You need the hospital and you need it now!" Jade declared, as she put away her phone and began driving once again, probably managing to break a few road rules on her way to the hospital... The same hospital where Jennifer and Alex were born.

"If you can manage it, ring Cat, Robbie, Beck or Andre and let them know what's going on!" Jade demanded, keeping her eyes fixed on the road. Trina nodded and dialed the first number on her contacts list; Beck.

"Hey, Beck... OHHHH...FUCK!... Jade and I are on our way to the hospital... OHHH" Trina cried, out using her free hand to clutch her stomach.

"Trina, are you okay?" Beck asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just in labor, that's all... Can you try and get a hold of Tori and Andre..." Trina asked, her eyes watering.

"What about Patrick?" Beck asked, knowing that Jade's son needed to be picked up from school by someone. He could walk but it was really far and someone needed to inform the teenager of what was going on. Beck had a really good relationship with Jade's kids and they even called him; Uncle Beck sometimes.

"Jade, what about Patrick?" Trina asked, turning her head to the drivers seat.

"Umm, See if Beck can pick him up or Cat?" Jade said, feeling slightly guilty she'd forgotten her son in all of this mess.

"Can you pick her up? get Cat to?" Trina asked.

"Sure..." Beck agreed, not sure what else to say at this point. Trina clutched her stomach once again.

"Bye Beck" Trina said, hanging up. Now she had to call her husband and tell him she was in labor.

"We are nearly there" Jade informed her as Trina started to dial her husband; Mike.

* * *

Tears of relief fell down Tori Vega's face as she saw two figures in the distance, One of them was crouching on the floor while the other was standing with her hands on her hips.

"I think I see you now!" Tori told Alex as she hung up and ran towards her daughters. as she did she felt her phone vibrating again in her hand. She pressed; Accept and put the phone to her ear, It was Beck.

"Hey, Tori" Beck said sounding slightly panicked.

"Hi, Beck. What's up?" Tori asked as she walked ahead, the figures getting closer as she did.

"Trina's in labor and jade is taking her to hospital... have you found the girls yet?" Beck asked.

"I think so" She admitted, walking deeper into the forest.

"Good, So um... I'm going to pick up Patrick and I don't know what should I do after that?" Beck asked, she imagined he was running his hands through his hair, like he always used to do in school.

"Umm, bring him to me... I suppose we'll go to the hospital, I need to speak to Jade and he's her son so... as soon as I have him, I guess you off the hook" Tori said, smiling at the last part. She got closer and was close enough to see that it was them. _Shit! where's Andre? _she thought looking around for her best friend.

"Okay, so I'll drop him off at the hospital then?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I've found the girls... I gotta find Andre now... Let him know the search is over" Tori said, as she ended the call.

"Mom!" Alex called, obviously relieved as she saw Tori getting closer. She was sitting on the ground clutching her swollen ankle.

"Do you girls realize how stupid you both were?!" Tori asked, as she realized they were safe. She'd been so worried over the time they'd been missing. Sure they hadn't been gone for very long but a mother worries, it's in her nature. It was just the fact they were both still alive knowing what could have happened to her girls while they were out running away in LA, the world wasn't safe and they were both old enough to know better!

"Sorry" The both said, looking at the ground shamefully. Tori held out her arms for both of them to hug and couldn't help crying.

* * *

"Are we there... Y- OHHHH, OWWWW yet?" Trina screamed, her contractions were getting closer now.

"Yeah, we're here!" Jade said, as she swerved into the entrance of the parking lot. She'd probably earned quite a few parking tickets today but she didn't care because in a way this was proving to Tori, that she was good enough for her and cared about her and her sister, besides she wasn't going to let what happened to Tori and herself happen to Trina! She'd make sure of it! Jade found an empty space and drove into it, hitting the break peddle as she got to the end and switched the car off.

"Come on, let's get you inside!" Jade said, getting out to open Trina's door. Trina clutched the car door to help herself out then grabbed onto Jade's arm for support as they walked up to the doors of the hospital.

"We need a wheelchair, NOW!" Jade demanded, to a member of staff as they walked in. Jade glared at the woman as she froze in place causing her to do what the pale woman had told her to, within seconds the woman had handed her a wheel chair and Jade was helping Trina into it. Jade wheeled Trina to the lifts and pressed the up button, already knowing where the maternity ward was, she wheeled Trina inside and pressed the button.

* * *

Andre was waiting at the car when Tori came back with the girls. Tori and Jennifer had to hold Alex up for support upon seeing this Andre rushed over to them and lifted the fifteen year old with ease.

"I've got this" He told them as he walked to the car and helped her into the back seat.

"Is my mom mad at me?" Jennifer asked, feeling really guilty.

"She's more worried, you gave us both a scare" Tori told her as they inched closer to the car.

"Just get in the car, we can all talk about this at the hospital" Tori said as she got inside the driver's seat and Jennifer got in the back. Andre was already in the car.

"The hospital?" Alex asked confused. "Mom, I don't need a hospital, I'm fine!" Alex said.

"It's not for you... not that you don't need to see a doctor for that ankle of yours. your aunt Trina is in labor, Jade's there with her and Beck's bring Patrick there" Tori explained as she buckled up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I have no idea what people scream when in labor so hopefully I got some of it right? And This was all new territory for me, so I hope it was okay. I'm not good with these kinds of things, I think. I don't know... Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and please review! Thank-you! :) Also, I had no idea what to name the chapter and I literally sat here giggling for no reason about some of the ideas that popped into my head, so if you think it's a lame name for the chapter and can think of something better then feel free to let me know... Anyway, I should stop rambling...**


	13. The birth of a daughter

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little while... I've been going through some problems with my significant other, anyway... Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows this story... It means so much to me that you all like it. In this chapter I have mixed in flashbacks with the current drama with Trina... I tried to make it funny in some parts but you know, I'm not good at being funny... I always tell the joke wrong... Anyway, I should stop going on... Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Victorious... **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The birth of a daughter

Walking through the maternity ward reminds Jade of the first time she was there. Fifteen years ago. Everything looked the same, the walls were the same color as they had been all those years ago, the floor was the same white marble. Even some of the doctors looked the same… of course they were obviously older now. As they walked over to the same wooden reception desk, Jade felt memories of her very first child birth flash through her mind... The pure agony as she waited to be dilated enough... the actual birth part... then when she held her baby for the first time. sometime after that her baby was switched with Tori's and Jade felt a tear fall down her pale features as she cursed herself for not noticing it.

* * *

_"Jade, calm down!" Thomas her husband at the time had said, trying to soothe her. She gave him the deadliest of glares ever and suddenly forgot the aching pains she was in. She grabbed him by his shirt and crushed him against the beige walls. _

_"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Thomas, you have no fucking idea how much pain this is" She warned him. He nodded and she let go off him regaining herself. This was her husband and she was attaching him on what was supposed to be the best day of their lives, the birth of their first child. Was it normal to attach your husband on such an occasion?_

_"S-sorry... Jade" he mumbled, as he straightened himself out, she relaxed a little and let him put his arms around her. "Ah...Motherfuckinggod!" Jade yelled in agony as she clutched her pregnant self in pain, her knees going weak so much that she all but collapsed right there in the middle of the maternity ward. within seconds a nurse had a wheelchair for her and was rushing her to a room._

_The nurse helped her onto a bed and did all the routine hospital things that Jade didn't pay much attention to as she cried in agony. _

* * *

"Hi, Tori" Beck greeted her when she arrived outside the hospital with the girls and Andre. He was standing with Patrick and he looked kind of down... and distressed. Without thinking she wrapped her old friend in a big hug.

"Wow, Tori" Beck chuckled when she let go. She smiled at him as she stepped back a little. "Want to talk about it?" She asked him, forgetting she had a girlfriend upstairs helping her sister who was in labor, a thirteen year old who was confused and two teenage girls who were in serious trouble and one of them had an extremely swollen ankle and not to mention her long time best friend Andre who had a wife and kids to go home to yet!

Beck smiled at me then turned to the scene before us, he shook his head. "Nah, You've got stuff to do here... and my... uh.. Cindy, she needs me... well she doesn't need me but... I don't want to leave her alone right now" He admits, a little too sadly. I turn to Andre.

"Andre, could you take these lot up to Jade? She'll know what to do with them!" I asked, he nods at me without saying a word. He understands my need to help people, and he cares about Beck just as much as I do.

"Right, Mr. Oliver! They are gone... Spill!" I demand, a little too Jade-like. He laughs a little but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He looks defeated for some reason.

"Now, who does that remind me of?" He asks me with a wink. I sigh and drag him by his jacket's sleeve to a bench. I sit up both down and he turns to me... his eyes filled with un-shed tears.

"Come on Beck, you can tell me anything!" I remind him. He nods and sniffles a little bit.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I'm actually crying!" He admits as he wipes his eyes. "Did Jade tell you that my wife... Cindy was pregnant?" He asks. I shake my head. She hadn't mentioned it.

"No" I tell him softly as I look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"We've been trying for at least two years... In that time she's had two miscarriages and a still birth!" He told me, I gasped. I couldn't even begin to understand what that must be like.

"Oh right... but she's pregnant now... so... there's hope?" I asked, hoping against all hope that there was. He let out a small sigh.

"S-she's been having complications... and... I just feel like I need to be around her all the time, just in case" He admitted, a tear falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Beck!" I said, pulling him into a hug.

"She doesn't see it that way though... she gets annoyed at me for being so... possessive of her... she says I over-crowd her. She was actually a little relived when I offered to help you guys find Jennifer and Alex today" He admits, sadly.

"I understand where she's coming from. She must be dealing with a lot at the moment and everyone needs space to deal with things..." I tell him. He nods.

"Yeah, I know... It's just hard" He admits.

* * *

Jade stands out in the hall waiting for the others to arrive. Trina's husband Mike had yet to show up also and it had been torture to Jade's ear-drums staying in the room with a screaming Trina, Worse than her attempts at singing!

Jade had been relieved when the older Vega's mid-wife showed up to do the routine checks, so she could finally leave the room. She looked around desperately for Tori, but was a little appointed when she saw Andre and her children walking up to her... with the exception of Alex who was limping slightly.

"Where's Tori?" Jade asked as they got closer to where she stood.

"No, glad to see you're both okay and Alex... what happened to you?" Alex remarked, bitterly. Jade turned to the teen and the one beside her and gave them a very disappointed look. "I'll deal with you two later!" She told them before turning to Patrick. "Patrick, would you be a dear and take your sisters to the waiting area? Just over there" Jade asked, sweetly as she pointed him in the direction of the waiting area. He nodded and the girls followed him without a second word.

"So, Tori?" Jade asked turning back to Andre.

"She's with Beck, he... seemed down... like extremely" Andre explained, Jade nodded and a flicker of concern was evident in her eyes.

"Yeah... He doesn't seem to get much luck" She sighed, hoping that he and his wife hadn't lost another child.

"What's up with him?" Andre asked, displaying the same kind of concern.

"His wife has had two miscarriages... and one still birth" Jade explained, Andre looked sad for a moment.

"Awe... poor Beck!" He said.

"Yeah... His wife's pregnant again... but I'm hoping that this one's the one... You know" Jade told him sadly. She turned to the side to see a man running up, wearing a suit and looking panicked.

"Are you Jade West?" He asked, desperately. Jade nodded.

"The one and only... You're Mike?" Jade wondered, the man nodded. "She's in there" Jade told him pointing to the door she was currently standing beside. She moved aside and he rushed through the doors.

"Shall we join the kids?" Jade asked. Andre nodded and they headed towards the waiting area.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Tori asked as she and Beck walked inside the hospital doors, Beck nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be alright... I'll go to the cafe... Get everyone a drink, wanna go ahead?" He offered, Tori smiled.

"Sure, if you want" She agreed, understanding that he wanted some time alone.

Tori made her way to the elevators and pressed the button to go up, stepping inside the elevator she sighed. Remembering the time she was here last... Alone and in agony with her first and only pregnancy.

* * *

_Fifteen years ago Tori leaned against the elevator walls clutching her stomach as tears poured out of her eyes. Her parents were on holiday, her sister hadn't answered her phone and the babies father didn't seem to want to know about their unborn child. She was all alone, she had to go through all this by herself. Suddenly she felt like a little girl that needed her mother... She needed her mom. It seemed silly to her as she was currently in her early twenties and pregnant and Tori, felt like she was six years old again and afraid of the dark. _

_Although this wasn't just the dark. It was the pure fear of there being something wrong with her baby or she tragically dying during labor and her child not only not having a father but not a mother either! _

_A bunch of scenarios filled her head. Her baby would go to a foster family or be adopted out and never get to know about the love that her birth-mother held for her if Tori was to die during birth. She knew she was probably being ridiculous. She should be positive, everyone get's scared on their first birth, she wasn't alone and medicines and doctors were better nowadays than they had been back in the olden days... before she or even her parents were born but that fear built inside the younger Vega as she crumpled against the elevators floor. It wasn't until the doors opened for her and an old lady held out her hand to help her out that Tori stopped crying._

_"Are you okay, dear?" The lady asked as Tori took her hand and helped her help her up. Tori nodded and wiped away her tears. _

_"Yeah... Just a little scared" Tori admitted, as she walked out of the elevator. The lady smiled. _

_"I was with my first child... It'll be painful but you'll make it" The lady reassured her as she stepped into the elevator, leaving Tori staring as the doors came to a shut. She slowly made her way to the receptionist and told them who she was. _

* * *

Back in the present Tori made her way to the waiting area and as soon as she laid eyes on Jade she pulled her into a much needed hug before letting a huge sigh of relief. Jade placed a sweet and much needed kiss on Tori's lips who then returned it more passionately.

"Eww, Get a room!" Jennifer and Alex said in unison. Jade turned to the girls and gave them both a warning look before turning to the woman beside her. She kissed her again and when they were both gasping for air they pulled apart.

"So... Um" Andre cleared his throat.

"Andre thanks for today, you've been a gem!" Tori thanked her best friend as she pulled away from Jade and hugged him. "So... If you want you can go back to your family!" Tori told him. Andre smiled.

"It's cool, the wife's glad for the piece and quiet... but I probably should go" He smiled. Tori nodded in understanding.

"See you Andre" Tori said as he got his things to leave, which was literally a jacket he'd been holding. As soon as Andre had left the room Jade turned to her son;

"Patrick, why don't you go and annoy the receptionist?" She suggested, displaying her signature smirk. Tori rolled her eyes at her girlfriends words. Patrick nodded and ran off to the reception bit.

"Jennifer... Alex" Jade started turning to the girls who were sitting at the edge of their seats staring at the ground. "You frightened us half to death, running off like that! You could have gotten yourselves in danger, and judging from Alex' ankle you nearly did!" Jade continued, turning to Tori for her help. They both needed to be a part of this discussion.

"It was stupid girls... You are old enough to know better! You could have talked to us about how you felt but instead you choose to do a very silly and childish thing by running away" Tori pointed out, crossing her arms.

"And we are going to punish you for it!" Jade told them, turning back to Tori. Knowing that Tori's punishment would be more fair and reasoned than the ones she was thinking of right now.

"As of tomorrow... You both will be grounded for a month. After school you will come straight home, do any homework you have and you will not be allowed out unless with Jade or Myself... Until you can prove to us that you can be grown up enough to deserve the privilege of going out" Tori told them, very seriously.

"But for today..." Jade started. "Today, we'll all stay here as a family to support Trina... and later we'll go out just the five of us and talk things through, got it?" Jade asked, looking over the two shame filled fifteen year olds. The nodded and got up to hug both Tori and jade at the same time.

"Sorry!" They both said.

* * *

_"Honey, it'll be okay" Thomas cooed, he was standing next to Jade whilst she was nearly ready to push the baby out. He was rubbing her arm in what he thought was a soothing way but it was just getting on her absolute nerves! _

_"GET OUT!" She demanded, he was finally getting on her last nerve. He looked taken aback for a moment but then he just rushed out of the room and Jade wasn't sure if it had been fear or relief that made him leave so fast. _

_"Mrs..." The doctor said looking to her. How did he not know her name? He was a doctor after all. _

_"It's West... I kept my maiden name" She told him through deep breaths. He nodded. _

_"Well... You're dilated enough now, ready to begin pushing?" He asked, she nodded. _

_"Here's you're baby" The doctor told her after an insane amount of pushing. It was finally over she was finally a mother! A bunch of emotions surged through her as the doctor handed her, her baby girl._

* * *

_About three doors down Tori's little girl was born into the world ad when the doctors handed her her first born child, the baby she'd carried for nine months (but of course the girl was stubborn and decided to be early) She smiled as she held her close. When the doctors offered to take her to the baby room, Tori was reluctant at first but knew that she needed to get some rest so handed over the girl. _

_Little did she know that when that baby would return to her, she'd be fifteen years old. _

_She didn't notice though a few hours after handing her over that the baby that she was holding belonged to the one and only, Jade West!_

* * *

Back in the present time a very Happy Mike walked into the waiting room holding a beautiful baby girl. Who already showed some of the Vega aspects with her very little dark hair on her head and her slightly tanned skin.

"Awe, my little niece" Tori exclaimed as she walked over to her brother in law and held out her hands to hold his latest offspring.

"Does she have a name?" beck asked nervously from the seats. He'd come back shortly with a coffee for himself and Jade, a hot chocolate for Jennifer, Alex and Patrick and a herbal tea for Tori.

"Not yet, we haven't decided on one yet" Mike told him, he hadn't met Beck yet but he'd seen him in old pictures of Trina's from high-school. Well of a younger him, anyway.

"How is Trina?" Jade asked.

"She's sleeping" Mike explained.

"Anyone else want to hold my niece?" Tori asked and they all lined up to hold the birthday girl.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of all that. I hope it was long enough for you? Or not too long that you got bored? I don't know, anyway I have never experienced the birth of a child so I basically made it up as I went along so I hope I did an okay job? Let me know, what you think and I'm sorry about Beck... I know I wrote it but I don't know it just happened and I shocked myself. Also if you have any ideas on a name for Trina's baby girl, I am open for suggestions. **

**So please review as it lets me know what you like and maybe don't like about the story... Thanks for reading! :) **


	14. I wanna be like you Ooh Ooh

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites! Sorry it took a bit long to update. I hope you like this chapter. Also the name for Trina's baby was suggested by;**** Azkadellio. Thanks for the name idea!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: I wanna be like you.. Ooh Ooh

"Come on, we'd better get that ankle of yours seen to little miss… Otherwise people will start to think we're bad mothers" Jade joked, as they all got up to leave.

"I'm sorry that we did what we did… It was mainly my fault really" Alex apologized as Jade helped her up. Jade gave her a serious look.

"That may be so but Jennifer still went along with it. So she's in just as much trouble" Jade told her as they walked through the corridors to the elevator with Tori, Beck, Patrick and Jennifer lagging behind a little.

"Why did you run away in the first place? You're not that disgusted with the idea of your mom and I being a couple, are you?" Jade asked worriedly.

"No! I'm sorry that it looked that way…" Alex trailed of, watching her feet as she walked.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Jade assured her.

"It'll sound silly" Alex admitted.

"No it won't. If you and I are going to form some kind of mother daughter bond you've got to tell me things" Jade told her.

"I guess I just got scared and a little angry. This whole switched at birth thing is difficult and it's been bugging me that there's all these things I don't know about myself and where I came from and seeing you and my mom… together, kind of made me jealous… you seemed more interested in her than getting to know me… your daughter" Alex admitted. Jade stopped in her tracks and pulled Alex to a halt to, she looked the teenager straight in the eyes and said;

"Hey, listen to me! Of course I'm interested in getting to know you… Just because I'm going to be with Tori now that doesn't mean I'm going to be spending all my time with her… You, Jennifer and Patrick are my first priorities! And as far as the stuff about you and where you came from, I can answer any question you want me too. Okay?" Alex nodded.

"Now give your birth mom a hug!" Jade ordered holding out her arms to which Alex accepted and hugged her.

"Awe!" Tori beamed, as she the others finally caught up with them. Jade gave her an easy smile and they were all on their way again.

* * *

After finally leaving the hospital Beck went home to his wife Cindy whilst Tori, Jade, Alex, Jennifer and Patrick all went to freezey Queen for Ice-Cream. Alex was given pain-killers from the doctor and a strict instruction to rest for at least a week or so but luckily she hadn't torn the ligaments in her foot enough to need crutches or anything.

"I just got a text from Trina, she and Mike named the baby!" Tori exclaimed, as they sat down to eat their Ice-creams. Everyone looked at her expectantly to tell them the name that her older sister had chosen.

"So what's the name, Vega?" Jade asked impatiently.

"Eva" Tori announced happily.

"That's cute!" Jennifer beamed happily.

"Eh... It's okay" Jade shrugged.

"It's pretty!" Tori defended although there was no real need to, it wasn't as if she'd personally chosen it herself and after all Jade was joking!

"So... um... what's going to happen now?" Patrick asked, timidly from his seat. Jade gave him a reassuring smile.

"What do you mean, little man?" She asked.

"With you and Tori?" He explained. Tori and Jade exchanged a look. They still had yet to have that conversation and thought it best to discuss it with each other before talking to the kids.

"Well... We'll let you know when we know" Tori replied.

"So... how did you manage to annoy that receptionist?" Jade asked her son, changing the subject. He displayed a smirk matching the one his mother usually wore as he began to explain what had happened back at the hospital;

* * *

_Patrick made his way cautiously to the receptionist working earlier that day. She was sitting at the desk looking bored and uninterested until he cleared his throat. She looked him over and gave him a weak smile. _

_"Can I help you?" She asked, politely. He nodded. _

_"Umm... What's your name?" He asked quietly. She smiled a little. _

_"Grace... What's yours?" She asked. _

_"I'm called Patrick!" He exclaimed as if he were a three year old not thirteen. _

_"Can I have your number?" He asked, suddenly gaining the confidence he'd been pretending to lack before. She squinted her eyes in confusion. _

_"Um, Excuse me?" She asked. _

_"I asked if you could tell me your favorite number!" He lied, knowing that that would confuse the lady even more. _

_"Oh... Sorry, I thought if you asked if you could have my number" She laughed a little. "It's 23" _

_"Cool... So... where do you work?" He asked. _

_"Um... Here!" She said, giving a suspicious look. _

_"Do you like squids?" He inquired. She placed her arms on her hips and eyed him up and down suspiciously. _

_"Are you trying to waste my time?" She asked, outraged. He nodded._

_"Yeah, my mom told me to!" He admitted. _

_"What an influence she is on you then!" The receptionist snidely remarked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"She's the best influence!" He defended. "Do you have a daughter?" He suddenly asked. _

_"NO! and if I did I certainly wouldn't want her dating you" Grace replied. _

_"That's not a very nice thing to say" Patrick remarked, faking a hurt look. After a few moments of silence the young boy smiled and went on his way. _

* * *

As Patrick finished telling them his story they all burst into fits of laughter.

"You certainly are a weird kid!" Tori smiled, ruffling his hair a little. She shrugged his shoulders.

"and a pretty good Actor! I think you may be following in my footsteps boy!" Jade said.

"Actually mom... I was meaning to bring that up!" He replied, Jade looked at him gave him a smile encouraging him to carry on. "I want to go to Hollywood Arts!" He told her truthfully. When he'd first started High-School he was happy to go to the same one as his sister but after joining a drama club in his current school he had been leaning towards Hollywood Arts.

"Oh... well.. I'll support you but Hollywood Arts is tough to get in to. I'm not saying you won't but there are a lot of students who apply and audition each year and some are extremely talented yet they still don't get in but I'll try my best to help you with that!" She told him.

"I'm ready for it!" He insisted.

"Good" Jade replied happily. She was feeling extremely proud of her sin and flattered that he wanted to be like her and kind of glad that he thought that she was a great role-model and someone he could look up to. She'd never been like that towards her parents when she was younger and she was glad he wasn't like her in that aspect.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. This was mainly a filler chapter, I'll try and make the next chapter longer... but for now review and let me know your thoughts... Thanks for reading!**


	15. Good News!

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows! I think I got a lot said and done in this chapter but you all are the real judges of that... Let me know... I used a monologue from Hamlet in this chapter... Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Good news!

Tori sighed into the phone; she was currently talking to Jade on her lunch break.

"It sucks!" Tori complained.

"I know, I wish I could see you today!" Jade sighed.

"Me too, but you know… we both have work… and you've got to get Patrick ready for his audition tomorrow and you know… the girls are grounded!" Tori said.

"I guess we ended up grounding ourselves, too" Jade joked.

"Yeah…" Tori agreed.

"Tori!" Jade said, after a moment of silence. Tori smiled;

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you wanna go on holiday? Spring breaks coming up soon!" Jade asked. Tori smiled.

"Sure, we could invite everyone… and you know… get them to watch the kids so… you and I can…" Tori trailed off, smiling at the sudden images that run through her mind.

"Sounds good!" Jade mused.

* * *

Cat jumped up in excitement nearly dropping her phone.

"Hey sorry, but yeah... That sounds Great!" She beamed over the phone to her best friend Jade.

"Good, I've already invited Beck and Cindy and Tori invited Andre and his family..." Jade told her.

"What about Trina?" Cat asked.

"Well she's just had a baby... I doubt she wants to take newborn Eva on holiday with us" Jade explained.

"Oh right, I didn't think about that..." Cat said. "So when is this holiday taking place?" Cat wondered.

"Over Spring Break" Jade explained.

"Ooh cool... Where will we go?" Cat asked, she was already getting excited.

"Um... I'm not sure... I was thinking some place cold" Jade smiled.

"Why?" Cat asked, thinking of the cold weather and shivering a little.

"Well... you know... warm blankets, by the fire... Tori and I snuggled up in bed..." Jade trailed off, all kinds of scenes and pictures running through her mind.

"Have you and Tori... Like... had sex yet?" Cat asked her, with general interest.

"Cat!" Jade complained. "What sort of question is that?" She asked, Cat just giggled.

"Sorry, I was just wondering... that's all... So have you?" She wondered.

"No! That's kind of why I want to go somewhere cold... I want our first time together to be special!" Jade explained.

"Okay... Well I'll tell you what, when we are away... Nina, Jessica, Jennifer and Alex can all share a room. Patrick, Charlie and Oliver will share... Get the kids out of all of our hairs" Cat smiled.

"What about Leo?" Jade wondered, thinking about Cat and Robbie's one year old.

"Oh yeah... I guess it's just you and Tori who get to have fun!" Cat complained.

"Well... You have four kids so I'm sure you've had _plenty _of fun!" I pointed out, she giggled.

* * *

Later on at Jade's...

"To be or not to be... That is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer, the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or to take arms against a sea of troubles And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep... No more and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to.

'Tis a consummation Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep, to sleep per chance to dream. ay, there's the rub,For in that sleep of death what dreams may come.

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause. There's the respect, that makes calamity of so long life.

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

The insolence of office, and the spurns, That patient merit of th' unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make

With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death,

The undiscovered country, from whose bourn, no traveler returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have

Than fly to others that we know not of?, thus conscience does make cowards of us all, and thus the native hue of resolution

Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, and enterprise of great pitch and moment, with this regard their currents turn awry

and lose the name of action. Soft you now, the fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons, be all my sins remembered." Patrick recited the hamlet monologue to Jade and Jennifer and as he finished they both cheered and clapped.

"That was great, Patrick!" Jade mused.

"Really?" Patrick asked, really shocked. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Of course... You are going to blow those teachers away tomorrow!" Jade told him as she gave him a big hug.

"Really?" He wondered.

"Yes! And I happen to know the head of the drama department personally... Sikowitz was my favorite teacher when I went to Hollywood Arts! You'll love him" Jade beamed.

"What is he like?" Patrick asked.

"Bizarre!" Jade explained. That was the one and only way you could ever describe Erwin Sikowitz... He was strange.

* * *

"Jade?" A surprised sikowitz asked when she and Patrick turned up for his audition the next day.

"Yep, that's me! And this is by son, Patrick West!" She introduced.

"Oh... When I saw West... I didn't put the puzzle pieces together" He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Patrick said holding his hand out to shake.

"Nonsense, call me Sikowitz! You are going to be my student after all!" Sikowitz beamed.

"But... I haven't even auditioned yet... I am going to get to audition,right?" Patrick asked, he didn't want to get in just because his mother had contacts... He wanted a fair chance.

"Of course... I was just saying if you were nearly as talented as your mother here... that you'd definitely get in" Sikowitz explained. Patrick nodded and sighed in relief.

"So will I be seeing Patrick's father?" Sikowitz asked Jade, in a low voice. She shook her head.

"He's not with us" She whispered looking at the ceiling. He seemed to figure out what she meant and nodded. He showed Patrick to a class room where he could practice some more before they called him in and stood in the corridor with Jade.

"So... It's just you and Patrick?" He wondered. Jade shook her head.

"No. I have a daughter... well technically two daughters. When I had Jennifer my eldest she was switched at birth with Tori Vega's baby!" Jade explained.

"Oh... So do you see Tori? And her child?" Sikowitz asked. Jade smiled.

"Yeah. Alex is so much like I was at her age and Tori well... Tori and I are... dating" Jade explained. Sikowitz beamed like the Cheshire cat in Alice in wonderland.

"That's great! Will I be seeing her today?" He wondered. He missed his old students. sure he had new ones now but none of them could ever compare to the likes of; Jade West, Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris!

"Not today... but if Patrick gets in... I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of us!" Jade smiled.

"Good, Good! Oh look at the time... Go get Patrick and I'll show you both to the audition room!" Sikowitz beamed, staring at his watch.

* * *

Tori rushed to answer her phone. She'd been in her kitchen washing the dishes when she'd heard her phone go off and she was desperate to get to it in time before she missed it. Jade had told her that she'd call as soon as she heard news. Jennifer and Alex were upstairs in Alex' room.

"Hello" Tori said, as she pressed 'Accept'.

"He got in!" Jade shouted down the phone nearly deafening her.

"Wow! That's fantastic!" Tori beamed.

"Yeah, we're coming over to yours... I figured the girls were already there and you've got a guest bedroom, right?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I do! Of course you can come over" Tori smiled.

"Good! see you in half an hour!" Jade said before hanging up.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes that I missed. Also where do you think they should go for their spring break? Give me suggestions and I'll see what happens... Anyway, review and have a nice day! :D**


	16. On our way

**A/N: I am sorry I've not updated in a while. I've been busy. I want to thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews it means a lot to me! I want to thank anyone who is still reading this after I've been gone for such a long time! **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: On our way

"Can you believe we're actually doing this?" Tori asks Jade from the seat right next to her on the airplane.

"Well, yeah... we are currently on the airplane!" Jade points out jokingly, as she reaches over to kiss Tori's forehead.

"Jade! you know what I mean. I mean that we're going on holiday with the kid's and our friends... It's amazing!" Tori beams excitedly.

"Yeah, it's lovely. I can just picture it now... We'll settle in to our cosy hotel room when we get there. Then tomorrow morning we'll all go skiing which will be really fun... and when we get back you and I can have some alone time... Sound romantic to you?" Jade muses. Tori smiles at Jade and nods as she kisses her on the lips.

"I can't wait!" Tori breathes into Jade's mouth.

"Oh you can't can you? wanna go to the plane bathroom?" Jade jokes, Tori laughs at her girlfriends failed attempt to seduce her and shakes her head.

"That's not exactly a good idea, Jade." Tori points out.

"I know that. It was a joke!" Jade protests.

"Okay, don't get all defensive on me now. West!" Tori laughs.

* * *

"Do you think our moms are going to get married?" Jennifer asks, her switched sister; Alex.

"I don't know" Alex shrugs. It hadn't actually crossed her mind.

"Do you want them to?" Jennifer asks, timidly.

"I don't know and i don't think we'd have a choice in the matter. We don't want a repeat of last month when we ran away" Alex points out. She still felt extremely bad about the whole thing and cringed every time she thought about it. What was she thinking?

Now that her mom and Jade had been together for over a month she'd learned to get used to having them around a lot of the time. Sometimes Jade, Jennifer and Patrick would come to hers and stay round and sometimes, Alex and Tori would go to Jade's and stay round. Jade and Alex even spent some time just the two of them and Tori and Jennifer spent some time just the two of them. It was actually pretty nice, Alex thought. Having another parent around and the teenager thought that even if her mother and Jade split up, she'd still get to see Jade.

"I think it would be cool!" Jennifer beams out of nowhere. "We could be bridesmaid's!" She adds excitedly.

"Look Jen, don't get ahead of yourself... They're not even engaged. They haven't been together that long. We need to give them space to grow as a couple before expecting wedding bells and all that stuff!" Alex says.

"When did you get all deep?" Jennifer jokes. To which Alex tuts and turns her attention to a magazine she'd bought.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Beck asks his pregnant wife cautiously. Cindy smiles and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I'm fine, Beck!" She tells him. "You don't have to worry so much".

"I know that, but Cindy. I do. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life worrying about you, looking out for you and loving you!" He tells her, truthfully.

"I really got lucky wen I married you, Didn't I?" Cindy smiles up at her husband.

"You really did and so did I!" He points out.

"That's what I like to hear" Cindy muses.

* * *

"Miranda! Stop fidgeting!" Nina complained, to her younger sister. Cat sighed and turned to her husband Robbie in a pleading way to sort out their daughters. Leo was sleeping soundly in her lap and Charlie was sitting with Patrick, Cat was surprised that she hadn't heard a peep out of them for the majority of the flight. It suited her just right as they were usually the troublesome pair.

"It's your turn" Cat added, sweetly. She had been the one to intervene between her daughter's arguing throughout the flight.

"Miranda, calm down! You are annoying your sister and Nina leave your sister alone" Robbie warned his kids, they looked at him then nodded and it seemed like they had finally listened to order but then Miranda poked her tongue out at Nina and Nina poked Miranda and a fighting match started to break out between the two.

"Girls! Stop this instant!" Cat scolded. "I can not handle anymore trouble from either one of you, it took me an hour to get Leo to go to sleep and if he wakes up because of you two. I will cancel this holiday. I don't care if we're already on the plane, I'll find away to get it to drive us back... I learned from the best!" Cat warned them and with that they shut up.

What Cat had said was true. All those years being best-friends with, Jade west and taught the red-head a few things and of course her friendship with Sam Puckett helped a lot too both of them put together could accomplish such things with their temper and stubbornness and Cat had watched them do and say certain things. She even had helped towards it.

Of course now that the red-head was older and wiser she wouldn't dream of doing some of the things Sam and Jade had done but her daughters didn't know that!

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... What did you think? Let me know in a review please! :) Sorry it's a little short and I might have babbled on a bit there. I haven't mentioned everyone in this chapter but I should let you know that it's; Jade, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Andre (Any spouces or kids) that are going on the trip. So you will see more of them in the next chapter if you are looking out for them? **

** Thank you, for reading! :D **


	17. Jade West, Queen of the world!

**A/N: Thank you, for all of your support on this story. I am really glad people like it! Hope you like this next chapter... Oh and I'm not sure whether they have arcades and fun fairs in snowy places. If it's just in places with a beech but for this story let's pretend they do... even if they don't! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Jade West, Queen of the world?!

Jade smiled at Tori as they reached the corridor to their room. They had arrived the previous night and had got settled in now. Tonight they had gone out for a romantic meal, just the two of them whilst Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Cindy and Maisie had taken all the kids out. To give the two women some time alone.

"What now Jade?" Tori wondered, suspiciously. Jade chuckled and started to walk faster her room key clasped tightly in her hand.

"Oh, I get it" Tori realized as she too began to pick up speed. Soon enough both of them were full on sprinting to be the first one to their hotel room, to open the door. Tori raised her arms victoriously as she got there first, and poked her tongue out at a worn out and panting, Jade West.

"Yeah, yeah… You won! Open the door already!" Jade urged the half-Latina. Without a question, Tori swiped her key card through the slot and the door opened with a click. The two women rushed inside.

* * *

"How was your evening?" Cat asked Tori, the next morning as they were sitting downstairs in the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast. Tori smiled then looked over at Jade who was too busy eating her food to register that her girlfriend and best-friend were talking about her.

"It was _really _good" Tori admitted, remembering back to the romantic meal, the chitter-chatter, the racing back to the room and everything _else._

"Oh, Really?!" Cat asked. Tori nodded.

"So what did you and everyone else do last night?" Tori asked, changing the subject before anyone caught on to what they were speaking of before. Not that it had been obvious, Tori was just being careful. After all they were at a table with her girlfriend, her very nosy friends, and all of their children. She wasn't about to scar them for life with talks of the goings-on in the bedroom with Jade last night. In which Tori was seriously considering nominating her for Queen of the world after last night… Well if that job title did exist…

"We all went to the arcades and fun-fairs… everyone had a great time!" Cat beamed.

"That's good" Tori, smiled back.

Tori looked over at Jade again, hoping to catch her sweet blue eyes and when she did she smiled uncontrollably and she felt herself crumble from the way Jade was staring at her intently, a smirk playing on her beautiful lips. Tori was unsure whether it was because she hadn't done anything with anyone for a long time... (like maybe a year or two? She wasn't sure) or if it was because Jade was so amazing in bed that she was feeling like this. Like she was floating on cloud nine... or something.

"What's up, Vega?!" Jade asked, a raised eyebrow in place.

"Um, nothing... I just got a little distracted" Tori mumbled as she went back to her food. Jade smirked as she leaned over to whisper in Tori's ear.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard you mumble something like "Queen of the world" earlier" Jade teased her. Tori went red.

"You heard that?" She asked, biting her lip worriedly.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone else did... You said it very quietly and I am right next to you!" Jade reassured her. Tori let out a breath she had been holding and nodded, relived.

* * *

"Can we go back to the fun-fair and arcade again?! Please!" Patrick begged, both Jade and Tori. The five of them were planning on spending the day together as a family.

"Maybe later, kiddo" Jade said.

"So what are we going to do today?" He wondered.

"We are going skiing!" Jade beamed, she loved the snow and had always wanted to learn how to ski and today was her chance to do so.

"Oh" Patrick sighed.

"Don't complain, you have never been skiing... There fore you have no idea if you like it or not" Jade pointed out.

"I'm sure it'll be fun, Patrick!" Tori beamed. "What about you two, girls? Are you looking forward to learning how to Ski?" Tori added, turning to Jennifer and Alex who were standing away from everyone and talking among themselves.

"Uh... I guess" Alex shrugged.

"Yeah!" Jennifer beamed. Tori and Jade looked at each other then back at their girls, smiling proudly at the two very different responses. Both Alex and Jennifer had aspects of their personality's that reminded both women of themselves and each other when they were younger.

"Well hurry up then. I ain't waiting for no one!" Jade declared as she rushed out the hotel doors.

"Yes, your heinous!" Tori joked as she, Patrick, Jennifer and Alex followed closely behind.

* * *

"Well. That was interesting!" Jade said, as she and Tori walked around the arcade leaving their children to the many children's arcade machines such as; 2 p machines, 10 p machines, grab machines and all of the other ones that you win tickets for.

"Jade, it's not funny!" Tori wined, Jade smirked.

"It was a _little _funny!" Jade disagreed.

"Just because I fell and am really bad at skiing doesn't mean you can make fun of me, Jade! I could have been seriously hurt!" Tori protested.

"Tori, we were on the beginners bit... and had you have been hurt I wouldn't have found it funny..." Jade trailed off.

"Okay, you're right!" Tori sighed.

"Well, I knew that!" Jade said, poking out her tongue. Tori just looked at her girlfriend and shook her head.

"MOM! Look what I won!" Patrick shouted as he rushed over to Jade. Jade looked over to see what her son was holding in his hand. It seemed to be a box but when he opened it it turned out to be a plastic ring.

"That's nice..." Jade trailed off, unsure as to why her son was excited about winning a plastic ring... if he had one such a thing any other time he would have been disappointed and complained until she agreed to help him win the thing he'd really wanted.

"Now you and Tori can get married!" He said, shocking both of the thirty-something women that they almost tripped.

"Umm..." Tori mumbled, unsure of what to say or do.

"What are you talking about, Patrick?" Jade asked.

"Jennifer and Alex said you might get married on the plane the other day!" Patrick explained.

"What?!" Jade and Tori said in unison. Suddenly their holiday had been turned upside down and neither of them knew how to fix it. Where they ready to make that kind of commitment with each other? Did they even want marriage? Where was this relationship going? What were they going to do? What about the kids? where would they live?

They were clear of one thing though, they needed to have a serious talk together then they needed a serious talk with their kids... So how could they avoid the subject with them until they had discussed it themselves and what had given them this idea in the first place?

* * *

**A/N: I left certain things to the imagination. One: because I have never been skiing in my entire life and I wouldn't know where to start! Two: because I am still uncomfortable with writing smut and I'm too scared to raise this to a M and Three: because I felt there needed to be a third reason but I can't think of it... Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought in a review, please! :D **


	18. June 3rd

**A/N: Thank you for your continuous support on this story, even though I'm not regular with the updating part of it all. I'm sorry about that. I hope that everyone had a good Christmas and New Year! I hope you all got what you wanted... And Happy Birthday to anyone who's birthday it may be today... Because hey, It's someone's birthday... everyday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious... Although I'm sure it would be cool if I did... But I don't! **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: June 3rd

_Flashback:_

_The phone rang on and on until the pale thirty-eight year old was forced out of bed to reach her cell-phone. She looked at the time on her alarm-clock on her bedside tale: Five-Thirty am._

_"Vega!" Jade moaned as she placed the phone to her ear. _

_"Sorry… I just wanted to make sure everything was ready… that you'd decided on where you were taking, Alex yet?" Tori explained, hurriedly. Jade could hear rustling in the background and it seemed as though Tori had been up much longer than she herself had, desperately trying to prepare everything. _

_"Yes! Everything is ready and, Yes. I have decided on where I am taking Alex… Do you think I'm going to let their sixteenth birthday's go by without being prepared?" Jade say's as she scrambles out of bed and into her dressing gown and too small, pair of slippers that had been given to her as a Christmas gift that year. _

_"Okay, good! Where are you taking her?" Tori asked, curiously. _

_"The science museum, I'm going to make Jennifer breakfast in bed then… you and Alex will come here and we're swap them … You take Jenn and I'll take Alex… then we'll all meet later for dinner and spend the day together as a family" Jade explains as she carefully rushes down the stairs hoping that today off all day's that she doesn't actually slips. _

_"Okay but please don't say it like that… Swap our daughters… just like the hospital did" Tori cringes. _

_"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that… Anyway… meet you at Twelve pm at my house?" Jade arranges as she hurries to her kitchen to start up the pancakes. _

_"Okay, see you then… I…" Tori begins but it's as if the courage to say those words disappears. _

_"What, Vega? You what?" Jade desperately begs. _

_"Nothing… I'll see you later" Tori replies before the phone call ends. Jade shrugs off the desperation to hear someone say those words to her. To hear, Tori say those words to her and begin preparing breakfast._

* * *

_"Good morning, Alex!" Tori beams as she walks into her now, sixteen year old's room with a tray filled with a glass of orange juice, a plate full of bacon, egg's, toast and sausages._

_"Mom, Really? Breakfast in bed... What a surprise!" Alex says groggily as she opens her eyes and sits up. Taking the tray from her mother. _

_"Oh sweetie... There are plenty more surprises where that came from" Tori assures her. _

_"Oh..." Alex murmurs, excitedly. The third of June... her birthday... It's finally here. _

_"Yep, so eat up... get ready... then come downstairs to open, some of your presents!" Tori told her, before leaving the teen's room to clean up downstairs._

* * *

_"Thanks for breakfast, mom" Alex, thanks her mother as she arrives down stairs in a pair of jeans and a GAP T-Shirt. _

_"No problem, Alex." Tori smiles, then gestures to a pile of presents on the living room floor. "Open Up". _

_Alex smiles as she digs head first into the pile, trying to decide which present to open up first. She finds a present from her grandparents, Holly and David, Tori's parents. She open's it tearing the wrapping paper hungrily. Inside is a camera... a really good camera, a film camera instead of a digital camera... where she could take real pictures, and a photographers book, giving her tips on how to capture the best image.  
_

_Alex then heads for the next present in the pile, it's from Cat and Robbie. She tears at the paper excitedly still not getting over the fact that she's now sixteen years old. It's a make-up kit and some nail-varnishes, not really her thing but the thought was nice. The next present was from, Andre. He always gave good presents, It was a signed CD. It was his own CD, of course but then there was another one... One with Tori and Jade on the cover, signed by them both... Huh? _

_The next present was from Beck, it was a series of little things. First there was a can of lemonade that said, Ask your mother. The next was a DVD, with HA performance's written across it then there was a science book. Alex smiled as she reached the next, present from her Aunt Trina. _

_"Is this the last one?" Alex asked, noticing it was the last in the pile and she hadn't yet received a present from her mother... either of her mothers._

_"You'll get your presents from, Jade and I later... Don't worry" Tori assured her little girl. Of course she wasn't so little anymore, she'd been growing up so fast and of course so had Jennifer but Tori hadn't gotten the chance to see Jenn grow up..._

_Trina's present was a photo album... or collage of some sort... filled with memories... but enough space for Alex to finish it with more memories. _

_The first picture was of, Tori in the hospital the day after she was born, holding her. Then pictures of her and her cousins as she and they grew up, a picture at the hospital just recently that must have been taken without her knowledge. It was herself, Jade, Tori, Jenn and Patrick. Then there was just empty pages waiting for her to fill them in with future events, Alex smiled and picked up the camera that her grandparents had bought her and took a quick snap of her mother on the living room couch. _

_"Hey!" Tori complained. _

_"Don't blame me, blame the Grandparents!" Alex joked, Tori rolled her eyes and smiled as she held out her arms to hug her daughter._

* * *

_"So... How was it?" Jade asked, eagerly as Jennifer appeared downstairs, with her empty dishes. _

_"How was what, Mom?" Jennifer asked, poking her tongue out at her mother. _

_"Breakfast, Silly. As you know... I don't cook often... and you're supposed to be this amazing Chef!" Jade pointed out. _

_"It was great, Mom. Honestly, don't worry!" Jennifer smiled. _

_"Yeah, mom. You're breakfast is Yummy!" Patrick agrees from his place on the kitchen, table. _

_"Good, So is our birthday Girl ready for presents?" Jade wonders. Jennifer nods. _

_Jade picks up a big gift bag filled with presents and hands them to Jennifer. The first present that she opens is from, Andre. It's a C.D with Jade and Tori on the cover, followed by their signatures, a picture of a younger Tori and a CD signed by him, which of course is his CD. The next present is from, Cat and Robbie, A little necklace with her name and birthstone on it, and a chef book filled with loads of different recipes in it. Then there's one from her grandparents, Jade's parents. It's a book on law... (Clearly picked out by her grandfather) and a perfume bottle. Then there's a present from, Beck. It's a can of lemonade (He does this every year) a DVD with HA performances written on it and a clothes voucher. Then surprisingly, there is a present from Trina, Tori's sister she remembers. It's a photo album, filled with pictures of Tori as she grew up... Jennifer guessed it was an insight on what, her biological mother was like growing up. Then there started with pictures of Tori, being pregnant. (With her) Jennifer smiled as she realized that she, herself was inside her mother in those pictures._

_"You, done?" Jade asked. Jennifer nodded. _

_"But... What about?" She asked, worriedly. _

_"Don't worry... There are more presents to go" Jade assured her. Then the door bell went and the now sixteen year old rushed to answer it, it was of course Tori and Alex. After everyone said their hello's and happy birthday's, both girls were surprised as Jade took Alex and Patrick with her to her car and Tori took Jennifer with her to her car... What was going on?_

* * *

_Tori took Jennifer to a real-life field Hockey game, not one that was school students but one with real life Field Hockey players that did field Hockey for a living. She even got to talk to one of the players after the game. Then when they were done there they met, Jade, Patrick and Alex for dinner where they were then finally given presents from both of their parents._

_Jade got Alex clothes a necklace, she got Jennifer clothes and a bracelet. Tori got Jennifer, a nail art kit and a watch and she got Alex, a watch and a book from her favorite author, Ally Carter. _

_"Thanks!" They both beamed as they took turns to hug both of their mothers. _

_"Don't forget, Me!" Patrick said as he handed them both more presents. Patrick had gotten them both the same thing, (Thing 1 and Thing 2 T-shirts) Jennifer was Thing 1 and Alex was Thing 2. He laughed when he saw their faces._

* * *

**A/N: Those girls seem a bit spoiled, don't you think? Oh well... I hope you liked this chapter, even though it doesn't answer questions you might have wanted answered? In case you didn't notice, this was entirely a flashback... so it's before the vacation... Hope this doesn't confuse things? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
